The Uzumaki Girl
by Uchy Nayuki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki hanya gadis biasa yang hidup dalam dunia yang biasa. Tidak ada yang special dari itu. Namun, semua berubah saat Sasuke mulai memasuki kehidupan sang gadis. Membawa banyak perubahan pada hidupnya. Mulai dari hal kecil sampai dia menemukan kebahagiannya. Warning : SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclemer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Pairing: **SasufemNaru

**Rate :** T

**Warning:** OOC, Typo's, fem Naru, alur kecepatan, dll.

**THE UZUMAKI GIRL****  
**

**Chapter : 1**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**Summary :** Uchiha Sasuke, selalu menjalani hidup lurus dan selalu berjalan pada jalurnya. Sampai pada saatnya dia bertemu dengan sesosok gadis Uzumaki yang membuat jalan hidupnya penuh dengan lika-liku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang Uchiha bungsu? Ingin tahu? Langsung baca aja. Warning : SasuFemNaru

.

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

Pagi itu matahari memancarkan sinarnya, menghapus kegelapan malam dan memberikan kehangatan untuk dunia. Sampai akhirnya sinar itu menyapa sesosok gadis yang sedang tertidur lelap, masih bergelung didunia mimpinya. Dan karena itu sang gadis sama sekali tidak mau beranjak satu inci pun dari ranjang tercinta. Dia bahkan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepala pirangnya, tidak ingin terganggu dengan sinar sang mentari. Namun acara tidur damai itu harus terganggu dengan suara berisik yang berasal dari jam orange berbentuk kodok yang berdering melengking memekakkan telinga.

KRIIIIIINNNNGGGG….

"Ennggg" lenguh sang gadis sambil bergerak tak nyaman dibalik selimutnya.

"Lima menit lagi Bunta~…" entah dia sedang mengigau atau apa. Tapi yang pasti jam beker itu tidak mau berhenti berdering.

Sampai akhirnya si gadis tak tahan lagi. Dia pun menyibakkan selimutnya, lalu bangun dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, wajah lesu dan rambut berantakan yang menunjukkan betapa tidak anggunnya sosok ini.

Sang gadis lalu duduk di tepi ranjang seraya mematikan jam beker. Memandangi jam tersebut masih dengan mukanya yang ogah-ogahan.

"Hmmm… masih pukul 7 ttebayo~" ujarnya dengan suara yang mendayu-dayu khas orang malas. Namun apa jadinya setelah 5 detik kemudian…?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 de…

"GYAAA… aku terlambat dattebayooo" satu teriakan membahana pun lolos dari mulut sang gadis. Serta tidak lama setelah itu terdengarlah suara-suara benda terjatuh atau barang-barang pecah yang tidak baik untuk telinga. Dan hal itu mendapat gelengan maklum dari seorang wanita yang berada diruang dapur, yang memang tinggal satu atap dengan si gadis.

.

.

.

TAP…TAP…TAP

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan santai dikoridor sekolah Konoha Internasional High School. Sekolah popular yang banyak diminati oleh hampir seluruh anak dinegara HI. Bukan hanya dari golongan atas, tapi juga dari kalangan bawah. Dan karena sang kepala sekolah a ka Tsunade Senju mengetahui akan itu semua, dia pun membuat program penerimaan murid beasiswa yang menjadikan anak-anak dari kalangan bawah yang mempunyai prestasi dan potensi bisa bersekolah disekolah yang terkenal luar biasa itu.

Dan salah satu yang menjadi murid penerima beasiswa itu adalah sang gadis yang masih berjalan dengan santainya. Sebenarnya gadis tersebut sama sekali tidak memiliki yang namanya IQ tinggi seperti kebanyakan anak-anak beasiswa yang lain. Dia bahkan terkenal bodoh yang bisa dikatakan merangkap keidiot. Tapi yang menjadi keistimewaanya adalah keahliannya dalam permainan basket dan kekuatannya yang mengerikan dalam bidang beladiri judo. Sangat sulit menemukan gadis yang seperti ini bukan? Karena hal itulah, Tsunade menerima gadis tersebut untuk bersekolah disini.

Tidak terasa sang gadis sekarang sudah sampai didepan kelasnya, kelas 1C. Dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melakukan kegiatan rutin yang selalu dilakukannya setiap pagi.

BRAAKK

"OHAYOU MINNA" teriak sang gadis membahana diseluruh kelas. Uzumaki Naruto, itulah namanya. Gadis berambut pirang dan memiliki mata sewarna sapphire. Juga jangan lupakan tiga garis horizontal dikedua pipinya yang membuat terlihat seperti kucing. Wanita yang sangat cantik, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi yang membuatnya istimewa adalah sifatnya yang hyperactive dan ceria, berperan layaknya mentari yang selalu memberikan kehangatan pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan semua itu sudah cukup melengkapi kesempurnaan sang gadis.

"BERISIK" sudah biasa. Teman-temannya memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sang gadis. Tapi selau saja ditanggapi oleh mereka. Sapaan Naruto sewaktu pagi memang menjadi keistimewaan sendiri dan menjadi kebiasaan yang menyenangkan. Dan hal yang menyenangkan itu adalah-

"Uh, akukan hanya menyapa" ekspresi ngambeknya yang lucu. Selau menjadi hiburan yang menyenangkan setiap paginya.

"Tapi sapaanmu itu membuatku harus pergi ke dokter THT Naruto" ujar gadis bercepol dua, yang bernama Ten-Ten. Sahabat sekaligus orang yang tidak pernah bosan mengerjai sang pemeran utama.

"Su…sudahlah Ten-chan, Naru-chan kan ha…hanya me…nyapa" dan sekarang wanita berambut indigo yang menimpali. Kasihan juga melihat sang sahabat yang selalu menjadi bahan godaan anak-anak sekelas.

"Tuh lihat, Hinata-chan saja tidak keberatan" ujar Naruto seraya melangkah kearah dua sahabatnya. Lalu duduk dibangkunya yang terletak paling akhir. Tepat dibelakang bangku Ten-Ten dan Hinata.

"Tapi aku keberatan" masih tidak mau mengalah. Ten-Ten tetap melangsungkan adu mulut diantara dia dan Naruto.

"Sudahlah itukan hanya sapaan" balas Naruto memandang tajam kearah sahabatnya itu. Dan setelahnya, terjadilah adegan deathglear antar sahabat dari Naruto dan Ten-Ten. Menghasilkan rolling eyes dari anak-anak lainnya. Karena memang hampir setiap pagi mereka bertengkar tentang hal yang tidak penting. Hah, baiklah kita tinggalkan dua sahabat itu dan beralih ketempat lain.

.

.

.

*KORIDOR SEKOLAH*

"Kiba-kuuuun, i love youuu"

"Kyaa… Shikamaru-kun handsome"

"Gaara-sama, jadilah pacarku"

"Kyaaa…. Sasuke-sama, kakkoiii"

Itulah sederet pujian yang keluar dari para FG untuk keempat pangeran sekolah yang mereka idolakan. Hal yang sudah sering untuk didengar. Bahkan, sangat sering untuk didengar. Dan keempat pangeran sekolah itu adalah:

INUZUKA KIBA : Playboy prince. Selalu memberikan pujian-pujian yang menghanyutkan untuk para gadis. Dan pacaran tidak lebih dari dua hari. Tapi yang menjadi kelebihannya adalah, hanya dia yang memiliki sifat ceria diantara ketiga pangeran lainnya.

NARA SHIKAMARU : The sleeping prince. Pemuda yang kerjaannya hanya tidur, tapi memiliki IQ lebih dari 180. Jenius, semua orang tahu kalau laki-laki pemalas ini memiliki kepintaran yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

SABAKU GAARA : Red prince. Satu-satunya pangeran sekolah yang memiliki rambut berwarna cerah. Tidak sering tersenyum, tapi memilki sifat yang ramah.

UCHIHA SASUKE : Ice prince. Pemuda paling dingin diantara keempat pangeran sekolah. Tidak banyak bicara. Dan terkenal dengan sifatnya yang angkuh dan tak peduli pada orang lain, kecuali sahabatnya. Sekaligus pewaris utama dari Uchiha Corp, perusahaan terbesar diseluruh Negara HI.

"Hm, kita memang tidak bisa diabaikan"

"Hoaam, mondokusai"

"Membosankan"

"Hn"

Hanya itu tanggapan dari keempat pangeran tentang rutinitas harian mereka. Selalu diteriaki oleh para FG bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, tanyakan pada Kami-sama kenapa memberikan mereka wajah tampan dan harta yang melimpah.

"Sasuke-kuuun~" teriakan manja seorang gadis sukses membuat semua orang yang ada disana merasa jengah. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak kenal Haruno Sakura. Calon tunangan sang pangeran es yang tidak henti-hentinya memperlihatkan kenyataan hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke didepan semua orang.

"Ada apa Sakura?" datar, sejauh ini memang tidak ada nada lain yang keluar dari mulut sang uchiha bungsu. Kecuali didepan sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahkan itupun jarang.

"Kita kekantin yuk" ajak Sakura seraya bergelayut manja dipergelangan tangan sang reven. Sukses menghasilkan pandang iri dari semua gadis yang ada disana

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas Sakura" jika diperhatikan lebih teliti ada raut tidak suka pada wajah sireven dan memang itu hal yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dia memang tidak pernah suka pada sipinkky, karena hubungannya dengan gadis merah muda itu hanya perjodohan yang dilakukan keluarganya. Bukan karena cinta.

"Sesekali bolos tak apakan?" ujar Sakura tanpa memperdulikan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dan hal itu sukses mendapat pelototan gratis dari orang yang diajak. Membuatnya ciut seketika.

"Ta…tapi kalau Sasuke-kun tidak mau, juga tak apa" secepat itu dia bicara, secepat itu juga dia mengkoreksi kata-katanya. Mendapati pelototan dari sang pujaan hati yang memang terkenal akan sifatnya yang dingin, bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Sakura.

"Hn" gumaman tak jelas pun dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Dan dengan gaya angkuhnya meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang merenggut kesal. 'Selalu saja seperti ini' batinnya.

"Nona… kau masih belum sadar juga ya?" tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya pada Sakura, saat ketika Sakura masih kesal akan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Mendengar orang yang berbicara tepat disampingnya, Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati Kiba yang sekarang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Sakura yang sekarang malah memandang balik Kiba dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya"

"Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan?" masih dengan tampang polosnya, Sakura bertanya kembali kepada Kiba. Dan itu sukses membuat Kiba menghela nafas panjang. 'Susah banget sih bicara sama nih jidat lebar' batin Kiba miris dalam hati.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau masih belum sadar juga nona?" Tanya Kiba mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Dan pertanyaannya itu pun mendapat respon sebelah alis Sakura yang terangkat.

"Sadar apa?" masih belum mengerti. Sakura pun bertanya kembali, kerena memang dia masih belum tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Sadar kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukaimu" sekarang yang bicara bukanlah Kiba, melainkan pria berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'AI' didahi sebelah kirinya, Gaara. Semenjak Sasuke pergi, sahabat-sahabatnya memang tidak mengikuti. Karena menurut mereka ada hal yang lebih penting untuk diselesaikan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu" bukan, bukannya Sakura tidak tahu. Dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu akan apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang. Jujur, dia memang merasakan kalau Sasuke memang tidak mencintainya. Tapi dia merasa kalau suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan berbalik mencintainya. Dan dia masih memegang teguh kepercayaannya itu.

"Hoaam, mendokusai! Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan Gaara tadi Sakura. Karena kau bukanlah gadis yang sebodoh itu" masih dengan gaya malasnya, Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak berdiam diri melihat dua sahabatnya berjuang untuk membebaskan sahabat karib mereka, Uchiha Sasuke dari belenggu seorang Haruno.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian seolah membenciku? Padahalkan aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintainya, dan kalian tahu itukan?" sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Sakura coba menjelaskan perasaannya pada mereka bertiga. Tapi hanya dipandangi datar, kecuali Kiba yang mulai runtuh pertahanannya.

"Terserah apa maumu Haruno-san, kami sudah mencoba memperingatimu. Dan jangan salahkan Sasuke, jika suatu saat nanti dia menemukan orang yang dicintainya dan mencampakkanmu" pembicaraan itu pun berakhir dengan kata-kata Gaara yang sukses menohok hati sang Haruno. Mereka pun pergi tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang sekarang berdiri tegang disana dengan tatapan kosong yang mengarah kedepan. Tapi, tidak lama tatapan itu berubah tajam disertai dengan desisan amarah yang keluar dari mulut sang Haruno.

"Akan kubunuh siapa pun yang berani merebut Sasuke-kun dariku"

.

.

.

Didepan kelas 1C terlihat sesosok laki-laki tampan dengan gaya rambut khasnya yang menantang gravitasi, berjalan santai melewati setiap orang yang memandang takjub kearahnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan. Yang dipertanyakannya sekarang adalah kemana teman-temannya yang biasanya selalu bersamanya? Apa mereka punya hal penting untuk diselesaikan? Tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi lamunannya harus buyar oleh teriakan-teriakan para siswi kelas 1C yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuatnya benar-benar merasa jengah.

"Kyaaa… lihatlah itu Sasuke-samaaa"

"Wah~ Sasuke-sama memang selalu mempesona ya?"

"Yah, Gaara-sama kok gak ada?"

"Kiba-kun mana?"

"Shika-kun juga gak ada"

Dan sesungguhnya bukan hanya Sasuke yang terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan itu, tapi juga seorang gadis yang sedang merenggut kesal karena tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur paginya. 'Akukan masih punya waktu lima menit lagi untuk tidur, dan sekarang malah tersia-siakan hanya karena empat orang songong. Menyebalkan' pikirnya.

"Cih! Apanya yang bagus sih dari empat orang sombong itu" kata Naruto entah kepada siapa, tapi hal itu bisa didengar oleh Ten-Ten yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Ten-Ten ingin tahu kenapa gadis pirang sahabatnya ini tumben-tumbenan merengut kesal pagi-pagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kesal. Kenapa sih mereka selalu teriak-teriak gak jelas setiap empat orang songong itu lewat didepan kelas kita?" masih dengan wajah sangarnya yang sebenarnya tidak cocok sama sekali dengan wajahnya yang imut, Naruto bertanya kepada Ten-Ten perihal teriak-teriakan yang selalu mengusiknya semenjak dia bersekolah disini. Dan pertanyaannya itu sukses mendapat pandangan herang dari orang yang ditanya.

"Kau tahu siapa merekakan?" mulai Ten-Ten dengan pertanyaan yang harusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, karena dia yakin tidak ada satu orang pun di KIHS yang tidak kenal dengan empat lelaki yang bergelar pangeran sekolah itu.

"Ya aku tahu, mereka pangeran sekolah" sahut Naruto ogah-ogahan. Dan memang benar sih, dia sama sekali tidak mau menganggap mereka pangeran sekolah. Karena menurut Naruto pangeran sekolah tidak seharusnya bersikap angkuh dan sombong seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya" ujar Ten-Ten malas, 'Nih anak kesambet apa sih, sampai nanya yang enggak-enggak' batin Ten-Ten.

"Yang jadi pertanyaanku, kenapa mereka mau-maunya naksir sama cowok-cowok sombong bin songong seperti mereka sih?" balas Naruto mencak-mancak sendiri. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran teman-temannya. Sampai naksirnya gak ketulungan kayak gitu. Kalau Naruto sih ogah.

"Yah Naruto, seperti kau tidak tahu saja, mereka punya muka yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, dan jangan tanyakan kekayaan mereka. Jadi maklumi saja jika memang banyak orang yang naksir pada mereka" jawab Ten-Ten seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia sebenarnya memang sependapat dengan Naruto. Jujur, dia juga tidak suka sifat-sifat para pangeran sekolah yang angkuh dan sombong itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Huh" mendengus kesal, Naruto memang tidak bisa memungkiri apa yang dikatakan oleh Ten-Ten. Karena memang semuanya benar. Naruto juga mengakui kalau keempat pangeran sekolah itu punya muka yang terbilang tampan, sangat malah. Tapi sayang, sifat dan tampang mereka beda jauh.

TENG …TENG…TENG

Tidak terasa bel masuk kelas akhirnya berbunyi. Membuat murid-murid yang tadinya berkeliaran kemana-mana, duduk kembali ketempat duduknya. Karena sensei yang mengajar sekarang adalah salah satu sensei terkiller seKIHS. dan tidak seorang pun mau berurusan dengan sensei killer satu ini.

"Na…naru-chan? Apa kau sudah me…menyelesaikan tugas da…ri Orochimaru sen…sensei?" tiba-tiba Hinata yang baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan bertanya kepada Naruto. Dan hanya mendapat pandangan bingung dari orang yang ditanya.

"Tugas apa?" Tanya balik Naruto dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari neraka didepan mata.

Hinata tidak menjawab, tapi malah memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan perihatin. 'Na…Naru-chaaan' batin Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan sifat Naruto yang memang sangat ceroboh. Sedangkan Ten-Ten, yang juga mendengar percakapan itu ikut memandang perihatin pada Naruto. 'Kau adalah temanku yang paling bodoh Naruto' pikir Ten-Ten yang ikut-ikutan membatin

Sedangkan Naruto masih memproses hal apa yang dilupakannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja matanya terbelalak lebar, seakan siap melompat keluar dari tempatnya. 'Oh Kami-sama bagaimana caranya aku bisa lupa?' batinnya nelangsa.

Dia pun memandangi Hinata dengan matanya yang berair, siap untuk menangis saat itu juga. Dan Hinata hanya mengelus tangan Naruto seakan mengatakan dia ada untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" dan tiba-tiba orang yang menjadi beban pikiran Naruto nemplok didepan kelas. Membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

"Selamat pagi sensei" sahut murid-murid kompak, kecuali Naruto tentu saja. Dia masih terlalu takut, bahkan untuk bicara.

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari sensei?" Tanya Orochimaru yang sukses membuat Naruto lupa caranya bernapas untuk beberapa saat. 'Matilah aku… Matilah aku…' seperti mantra, itulah yang selalu terpatri dibenak Naruto.

"Sudah sensei" jawab murid-murid serempak. 'Tapi aku belum' dan tentu hanya Naruto saja yang tidak menjawab

"Kalau begitu kumpulkan" perintah Orochimaru mutlak. Dan para murid pun mulai berdiri untuk mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Tanpa menyadari ada salah satu murid diantara mereka yang merasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

"Uzumaki-san?" tiba-tiba sang sensei killer memanggil sang blonde seraya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Dan sang blonde yakin kalau hidupnya sebagai remaja unyu-unyu akan berakhir disini. 'Jangan menyuruhku membersihkan kandang Manda, sensei' mohon Naruto dalam hati.

"Ha… Ha'I" mencicit, Naruto merasa dirinya seperti tikus yang akan dimangsa seekor ular ganas sekarang.

"Mana tugasmu?" tidak menurunkan kadar tatapan intimidasinya, Orochimaru kembali bertanya kepada Naruto. Membuat keringat dingin mengalir deras dari permukaan kulit si blonde.

"A…ano tugasnya tu…tugasnya" masih terbata-bata, Naruto mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari sang sensei. Tapi seakan lidah ini kelu, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Tugasnya apa?" menyipitkan matanya, Orochimaru makin menambah kadar intimidasinya pada Naruto. Dan membuat sang gadis sama sekali tidak berani menatap sang sensei. Dia pun memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tu…tugasnya, saya lu…lupa sensei" ucap jujur Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada disana memandangnya kasihan. Mereka sangat menyayangi si blonde, tapi sekarang mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya berdoa semoga saja sang sensei tidak menyuruh Naruto membersihkan kandang Manda, ular peliharaan sang sensei yang terkenal besar dan ganas itu, seperti yang pernah dilakukannya pada Lee, murid kelas sebelah beberapa minggu lalu.

"Oh, jadi begitu" ujar singkat Orochimaru bukan membuat Naruto lega, tapi makin berkeringat menjadi-jadi. Karena setelah inilah dia akan menerima hukuman dari sang sensei yang katanya tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam memberikan hukuman itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau kerjakan lagi tugasmu" penuturan Orochimaru itu sukses membuat puluhan pasang mata yang ada dikelas memandangnya tidak percaya. 'Ini… Orochimaru sensei kan?' batin mereka bertanya, seakan menganggap kalau orang yang ada didepan mereka adalah siluman yang menyamar menjadi sang guru. Tapi tak satu orang pun yang berkata apa-apa

Dan Naruto hampir saja menghela nafas lega. Sebelum mendengar kelanjutan perkataan sang sensei yang sukses membuatnya lemas seketika.

"Sebanyak 50 jenis, dan kumpulkan besok"

Ternyata, oh ternyata, yang namanya Orochimaru tetaplah Orochimaru. Selalu membuat anak-anak didiknya jera dengan hukuman yang diberikan olehnya. Ha~

.

.

.

"Uh, kenapa sih sensei baka itu tidak tanggung-tanggung memberi hukumannya. Sekarang tugasku jadi lima kali lipatkan, benar-benar menyebalkan" sang blonde a ka Uzumaki Naruto yang dikenal dengan sifatnya yang bodoh bin ceroboh itu sekarang berada diperpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari sang sensei tercinta. Dan akhirnya membatalkan acara makan bento bersama Ten-Ten dan Hinata didalam kelas. Padahal dia sangat lapar saat ini.

Sambil mencari jenis-jenis ular yang akan dia masukkan kedalam makalahnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak berhenti mengatai sang sensei dengan kata-kata indah. Seperti 'Dasar banci' 'Maniak ular' 'Bakoro' dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata lainnya.

"Hooaaam… aku ngantuk" lenguh Naruto saat merasakan matanya yang mulai lemas dan tak sanggup lagi terjaga. Salahkan dirinya yang melembur semalam dikarenakan Caffe tempatnya berkerja sedang melangsungkan hari ulang tahun seorang anak orang kaya yang menyewa Caffe tersebut sebagai tempat perayaannya. Dan karena Naruto adalah seoarang karyawan disana, dia pun diharuskan berlembur tadi malam.

Naruto memang bukan orang kaya, bahkan ekonomi keluarganya tidak seberapa. Tapi itu cukup karena Naruto hanya tinggal bersama sang Kaa-san. Ya, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang Kaa-san yang notabennya adalah seorang guru di TK Konoha. Serta `Naruto yang seorang karyawan di sebuah Caffe yang menerima karyawan paruh waktu seperti dirinya. Dan dia tidak pernah tahu kemana perginya sang Tou-san yang dari dulu tidak pernah ditemuinya, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak ingat akan wajah sang Tou-san. Yang dia ketahui dari Kaa-sannya hanya tentang Tou-sannya yang adalah laki-laki tampan juga penuh wibawa. Dan juga katanya kalau dia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Tapi ketika dia menanyakan kemana gerangan kedua orang itu, Kaa-sannya akan mengalihkan topic pembicaraan dan mengatakan kalau bukan saatnya ia tahu tentang itu semua.

"Ha~…" mengingat itu semua membuat Naruto semakin mengantuk. Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak. Dan tak sampai lima menit, gadis itu pun tertidur dengan posisi kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan pada lipatan tangannya.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Naruto masuk kedalam mimpinya. Empat laki-laki tampan yang sudah pernah dijelaskan diatas, masuk keperpustakaan dan duduk tidak jauh dari sang blonde yang sekarang tertidur lelap. Dan untunglah karena perpustakaan adalah tempat yang melarang orang untuk teriak-teriak, maka mereka pun terbebas dari itu semua. Tapi tetap saja perhatian semua yang ada disana teralihkan pada mereka.

"Huh, kenapa kita kesini sih? Kenapa tidak kekantin saja?" seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya memulai pembicaraan. Tapi secara berbisik, takut dimarahi oleh sensei penjaga pustaka.

"Hanya tempat ini yang aman dari teriakan-teriakan gila itu. Dan jikapun kau ingin kekantin, pergi saja sana" ujar Gaara menimpali pertanyaan Kiba dengan kata-kata yang seolah mengusirnya, sukses membuat Kiba manyun.

"Hn" dan sang Uchiha bungsu hanya menimpali seadanya, meskipun rada gak jelas. Dan sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidak kebagian dialog disini. Oh yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si tukang tidur a ka Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang asik bergelung didunia mimpi.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlangsung dan Kiba sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, dia butuh hiburan man. Ikut membaca buku seperti yang dilakukan Gaara dan Sasuke, dia mah ogah. Tidur dan menyusul Shikamaru kedunia mimpi? Gak bisa, dia hanya bisa tidur jika dikasur saja. Tidak seperti Shikamaru yang tidak kenal tempat dan waktu, dia itu bisa tidur dimanapun yang ia mau.

Dia pun mulai melihat sekeliling, dan tak sengaja matanya menemukan sasaran empuk untuk dikerjai. Dia pun menyeringai lebar, melihat mangsa kejahilannya ini adalah seorang gadis yang sedang tidur tidak tahu tempat. Maka dari itu dia mulai mencari apa yang bisa digunakannya untuk menjahili si gadis. Dia merogoh saku celananya. Tidak ada. Dia pun melihat kearah Sasuke dan Gaara. Dan seketika senyuman pun tak bisa ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Hei Gaara! Kau bawa sesuatu tidak?" Tanya Kiba tidak jelas, membuat orang yang ditanya memandangnya bingung.

"Ada. Dompet, ponsel, dan kunci mobil" jawab Gaara singkat membuat Kiba ingin sekali menjambak rambut merahnya Gaara.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Sesuatu yang kecil, tapi bisa digunakan untuk melempar" tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Kiba pun mengatakan hal-hal yang menurutnya bisa dimengerti oleh Gaara, meskipun dirinya juga rada gak ngerti.

"Hn" dan tiba-tiba tangan yang sewarna porselen menyodorkan sesuatu kearah Kiba. Dan itu adalah… penghapus?

"Ah! Ya, ini yang kubutuhkan" ujar Kiba semangat tapi tetap dengan berbisik. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung mengambil penghapus yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi" ujar Gaara datar sebelum sederet pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya. "Penghapus itu untuk apa?" lanjut Gaara bertanya. Yah, dia memang sedikit penasaran sih.

"Kalian lihat saja nanti" jawab Kiba menyeringai. Dan kepalanya pun kembali beralih kepada si blonde yang sekarang masih tertidur lelap. Serta dengan keahlian permainan basketnya, Kiba melempar penghapus itu tepat kearah si gadis yang sedang tertidur.

TUK

"Aduh! Ittee…" ringis sang gadis seraya mengangkat kepalanya dengan tangan yang setia mengelus sayang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dan keempat orang pemuda yang memperhatikan hal itu (ceritanya Shikamaru sudah bangun karena Kiba memaksanya untuk melihat juga) menahan nafas saking terpesonanya mereka. Gadis didepan mereka sungguh cantik. Yah, meskipun mereka sering melihat gadis cantik, tapi entah kenapa gadis yang satu ini memberikan aura yang berbeda. Yang sukses merebut perhatian keempat pangeran sekolah. 'Apa dia bidadari?' batin ketiga pemuda kecuali Sasuke yang memang tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa tentang seorang gadis.

Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya pun mulai melihat sekeliling. Dan pandangannya itu terjatuh pada sebuah penghapus yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja. Kemudian, tanpa menunggu lama lagi dia mengambil penghapus itu dengan kasar. 'Pasti ini yang mengenai kepalaku tadi' batinnya memandang tajam kearah si penghapus. 'Apa ada seseorang yang sengaja melempariku?' memikirkan kemungkinan itu, sontak saja membuat Naruto mengeram marah. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi-

BRAAKK

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya melempariku hah?"Menggebrak meja seraya berteriak dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang normal. Sukses membuat keempat pangeran sekolah menganga tidak percaya, (meskipun yang kelihatan Kiba saja sih) karena melihat gadis yang sempat mereka anggap sebagai bidadari itu tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Dipikir sifatnya lembut dan anggun, teryata oh ternyata berbalik 180 derajat dari apa yang diperkirakan.

"Ehem, Uzumaki-san?" u-uh, bagai disengat listrik seratus ribu watt, Naruto mematung tak berdaya. Karena dia sudah tak asing dengan suara yang satu ini. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak kenal dengan-

"O-oh, ha…hai Anko sensei. Mmm… sen…sensei cantik sekali hari ini ya, hahaha" ya, sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi siapa orang yang berhasil membuat Naruto tergagap-gagap seperti itu. Seraya tertawa hambar, Naruto berbicara seolah menyapa sang sensei dengan terselipnya sedikit kata-kata gombal yang sering dilancarkan Kiba pada gadis buruannya. Membuat para pangeran memutar bola mata mereka, seakan tahu kalau hal yang dilakukan Naruto adalah hal yang sia-sia saja.

"Oh! Begitukah? Kalau begitu terima kasih ya atas pujiannya" ujar sang sensei tersenyum sangat manis. Tapi bukannya merasa lega, Naruto malah merasakan kalau dia sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Shinigami.

"U-um" masih mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantungnya. Naruto mengangguk kecil seraya mengelap keringat yang mengalir deras dipelipisnya. Dan tidak lupa senyum kikuk yang masih dipertahankannya dari tadi. Membuat pipinya pegal karena kebanyakan tersenyum.

"Tapi tetap saja…" diam sejenak sebelum sang sensei melanjutkan. Dan disaat itu Naruto merasakan kalau jiwanya akan segera melayang. "KAU HARUS KELUAR DARI SINI UZUMAKI-SAAAN"

"Ha'I, gomenne sensei" dan sang Uzumaki pun berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dengan gaya yang sama sekali tidak elegan. Sampai-sampai dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Yah, buku-bukunya yang masih berada diatas meja, tergeletak begitu saja.

"Hahaha… kalian lihat itu, dia benar-benar lucu. Hahaha" melihat Naruto yang menderita, tak ayal membuat Kiba yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Serta Gaara dan Shikamaru yang tersenyum kecil melihat kejadian yang langka itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan pintu masuk perpustakaan tempat menghilangnya sang gadis tadi. 'Wanita dobe' batinnya mendengus geli, tapi tidak memungkiri kalau dia juga sedikit terhibur dengan kelakuan unik sang gadis Uzumaki.

"DAN KALIAN APA YANG KALIAN TERTAWAKAN" teriakan tiba-tiba dari sensei Anko akhirnya menghentikan tawa Kiba, juga menghilangkan senyum pada wajah Gaara dan Shikamaru. Mereka pun kemudian berlagak seolah sedang sibuk dengan membaca buku-buku. Membuat Anko memandangi mereka tajam, tapi tidak lama setelah itu dia pun kembali kebelakang meja kerjanya. Dan meninggalkan keempat pangeran sekolah yang sekarang sedang menghela nafas lega.

"Tidakkah gadis itu menarik?" tiba-tiba, Gaara berbicara ambigu membuat tiga pasang mata yang ada disana memandanginya bingung.

"Hah?" beo Kiba keheranan dengan Gaara yang tumben-tumbennya bicara aneh. Biasanyakan kebanyakan diam tuh anak.

"Kau menyukai wanita pirang itu?" penuturan Shikamaru sontak membuat Kiba mempelototi Gaara tidak percaya. 'Beneran nih anak panda jatuh cinta?' batin Kiba syok.

"Tidak, aku baru tertarik saja. Belum menyukainya" jawab Gaara membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke memandanginya dalam. Sedangkan Kiba masih memproses apa yang dikatakan Gaara. 'Kalau dia bilang baru tertarik dan belum menyukainya… berarti…"

"Jadi, kau mempunyai niat untuk menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke datar masih dengan sifat cueknya. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa agak sedikit tidak suka dengan kenyataan kalau Gaara sangat tertarik pada wanita unik itu. 'Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan?' batin Sasuke mengenyahkan pikirannya yang baginya tidak masuk akal.

"Ummm… Yah, mungkin" ujar Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Dan aku tahu tahap pertama untuk mendekatinya" tambah Gaara misterius, membuat Kiba langsung nimbrung mendekatinya.

"Kau serius? Lalu caranya apa? Apa? Apa?" Tanya Kiba beruntun dengan suara yang sedikit diluar control. Membuat Anko sensei memandang tajam kearahnya. Dan hanya dibalas Kiba dengan cengengesan tidak jelas.

Gaara diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kiba padanya. Dan malah berdiri dari duduknya, menuju kearah si gadis tadi tertidur. Lalu tanpa basa-basi mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak disana. Memandanginya lama, sampai seulas senyum simpul ia tampilkan pada raut wajahnya. Senyum yang sangat jarah diperlihatkan Gaara pada banyak orang.

"Hmmm, Uzumaki Naruto ya?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hallo minna-san, perkenalkan Uchy author baru di fandom Naruto.**

**Gak tau kenpa tiba-tiba jadi kepengen bnget buat cerita ini. Sampe akhirnya gak tahan lagi, dan jadilah aku membuat akun ffn dan mempublish cerita ini thehehe.**

**Bagaimana ceritanya readers-san**

**Menarikkah?**

**Kepokah?**

**Amburadulkah?**

**Kalau ada kesalhan, atau ada yang kurang. Mohon maaf minna-san, karena Uchy memang masih baru d'sini…**

**Tapi saya berharap senpai and readers sekalian menyukai karya Uchy yang aneh ini.**

**Uchy juga menrima kritik dan saran dari senpai dan readers sekalian. Jadi karena itu…**

**REVIEW PLEASE  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclemer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance, Drama #gak yakin sama pemilihan genrenya#

**Pairing: **SasufemNaru

**Rate :** T

**Warning:** OOC, Typo's, fem Naru, alur kecepatan, dll.

**.**

**THE UZUMAKI GIRL**

**Chapter : 2**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**Summary :** Uchiha Sasuke, selalu menjalani hidup lurus dan selalu berjalan pada jalurnya. Sampai pada saatnya dia bertemu dengan sesosok gadis Uzumaki yang membuat jalan hidupnya penuh dengan lika-liku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang Uchiha bungsu? Ingin tahu? Langsung baca aja. Warning : SasuFemNaru

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

"Hmmm, Uzumaki Naruto ya?"

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Gaara mulai malangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih memasang wajah bingung. Keheranan akan sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana Gaara?" panggil Kiba yang mulai mengikuti Gaara keluar perpustakaaan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan maut Anko sensei yang mengarah padanya. Juga tatapan bingung dari murid-murid yang ada disana

Dan ketika dia berhasil menyusul, dia pun menghetikan Gaara dengan memegang bahunya serta membalikkannya agar Gaara menghadap kearahnya. Membuat yang berkaitan memandang bosan kearah Kiba.

"Hoaaamm, kau ingin mengembalikan buku gadis itu Gaara?" pertanyaan atau bisa dikatakan pernyataan dari seorang pemalas a ka Shikamaru berhasil membuat tiga pasang mata mengarah padanya. Ternyata ketika Kiba mengikuti Gaara keluar dari perpustakaan tadi, Shikamaru dan Sasuke juga mengikuti dari belakang. Menurut mereka lebih baik keluar saja daripada mati bosan didalam sana. Lagi pula bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi sebentar lagi.

Dan Gaara hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil pernyataan Shikamaru. Tanpa menyadari kalau Kiba sedang memandanginya dengan berkedip-kedip lucu. 'Jadi ini tahap pertama yang akan dilakukan Gaara untuk mendekati gadis itu' batin Kiba mulai mengerti.

"Tolong izinkan aku, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat masuk ke kelas" ujar Gaara seraya memandangi teman-temannya bergantian. Dan setelah mendapat anggukan dari ketiga temannya, Gaara pun melangkah menjauh dari sana.

"Menurutmu Shika, Gaara akan berhasil mendekati gadis itu?" setelah Gaara tidak terlihat lagi oleh mata mereka, Kiba tiba-tiba bertanya seraya menghadap kearah Shikamaru yang masing memasang wajah malasnya.

"Hoaaamm, mungkin" hanya itu tanggapan dari Shikamaru. Dan dengan seenak rambut nanasnya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Sasuke yang masih berada di sana.

"Menurutmu Sasuke?" dan sekarang Kiba balik bertanya kepada Sasuke yang juga masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hn" setelah bergumam demikian, Sasuke pun menyusul Shikamaru, meninggalkan Kiba yang sekarang menganga, tidak percaya akan perlakuan sang teman. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi-

"AKU BENCI HIDUPKU~"

Berteriak nelangsa menyesali hidupnya yang hanya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang membosankan.

.

.

.

*KELAS 1C*

Kelas 1C masih ramai dengan murid-murid yang sekarang tetap menjalankan kegiatan mereka. Ada yang bergosip, tidur, atau menggoda para siswi. Padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu.

Dan yang harus disalahkan untuk ini semua adalah seorang sensei bermasker, yang mempunyai kebiasaan selalu datang terlambat. Bahkan kalau pun dia pernah datang tepat waktu, itu bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah bukan karena dia yang sering datang terlambat. Melainkan karena alasan yang digunakan untuk keterlambatannya. Alsannya selalu saja tidak masuk akal. 'tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan' adalah salah satu contoh dari alasan tidak logisnya tersebut.

Beralih kederetan meja paling ujung sebelah kanan, kita akan melihat sesosok gadis pirang yang sekarang sedang bergalau ria akan kehidupannya. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, bahkan Ten-Ten dan Hinata yang semenjak tadi terus memperhatikannya.

"Ah-ha~" dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya si gadis blonde a ka Uzumaki Naruto menghela napas. Dia merasa hidupnya benar-benar sial hari ini. Mulai dari dia yang bangun terlambat, tapi yang syukurnya tidak sampai ketinggalan bus. Lalu dikenai hukuman dari bakoro sensei yang kejamnya minta ampun. Dan terakhir, dia yang diusir dengan tidak hormat oleh Anko sensei karena berteriak di perpustakaan tadi. Padahalkan itu bukan salahnya. Itukan salah orang yang mengerjainya tadi. 'Hu-uh, hidupku benar-benar sial' batinnya.

Dan dua sahabatnya yang memperhatikan si blonde hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis mereka, bingung melihat sang sahabat seperti orang yang bosan hidup. Mereka pun saling berpandangan setelahnya, memperkirakan apa yang sedang menjadi masalah sahabat mereka itu. Lalu berakhir dengan mereka yang mengangkat bahu acuh. Memikirkan kalau lebih baik si blonde menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

"Kyaaa… lihat! Lihat! Itu Gaara-sama"

"Oh! Oh! Dia melihat kearahku. Kyaaa…"

"Che, yang benar itu Gaara-sama melihat kearahku"

Saat masih asik-asiknya melamun, Naruto harus di usik oleh adanya teriak-teriakan menyebalkan yang sukses membuat moodnya bertambah down. Dia pun dalam seketika memandang tajam pintu kelas yang mejadi asal suara melengking itu. Dan yang didapat mata sapphirenya kemudian adalah, seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata yang sedang celingak-celinguk kedalam kelas seperti mencari seseorang. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto mengkerutkan alisnya bingung. Melainkan karena tatapan pemuda itu yang terhenti padanya.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi dia yakin kalau pemuda merah yang dia kenal dengan nama Sabaku Gaara itu menuju kearahnya sekarang.

Dan dia pun mulai memutar memori otaknya yang pas-pasan, mengingat kapan dia pernah membuat masalah dengan si Sabaku yang sekarang malah berdiri tepat didepannya. Membuat Naruto harus mendongak untuk menatap muka datar yang ditampilkan oleh si pemuda merah.

"Kau yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto?" syok, Naruto benar-benar syok sekarang. Dipikir dirinya adalah murid biasa yang tidak ada populer-populernya. Tapi sekarang, kenapa ada pemuda tampan yang populernya minta ampun tahu namaya?

Dan Naruto sungguh tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan tampang bodohnya. Membuat Gaara yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa dia merasa lebih banyak tersenyum jika itu bersangkutan dengan gadis yang satu ini.

Siswi-siswi yang ada disana pun tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merona mereka. Bahkan dua sahabat Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai sang Sabaku, juga tidak bisa mengalihkan mata kearah lain. Melihat Gaara yang terkenal jarang tersenyum sekarang tersenyum dihadapan mereka adalah hal yang sangat langka.

'Dasar tukang tebar pesona, berani-beraninya dia menggoda Naru-chan' berbanding terbalik dengan para siswa. Mereka malah membatin geram melihat Gaara yang bisa dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian para siswi, bahkan Naruto.

Padahal mereka sudah melakukan segala cara untuk mendekati si blonde. Tapi hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Dan sekarang Naru-chan mereka malah menjadi sasaran pangeran sekolah? Ini benar-benar sebuah bencana.

"Ya, aku Naruto. Ada… yang bisa kubantu?" seraya berdiri, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Gaara meski dengan sedikit gugup. Jujur, sebenarnya dia juga terpesona dengan senyumnya Gaara. Tapi segera di tepis keterpesonaannya itu. Mau taruh dimana mukanya jika jelas-jelas terpesona pada Gaara tepat didepan sahabat-sahabatnya yang tahu persis kalau dia tidak menyukai pangeran sekolah ini? Heh, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

Seketika setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, seyum Gaara pun semakin lebar. Pemikirannya tentang gadis ini memang tidak salah. Naruto itu tidak sama seperti gadis-gadis yang sering ditemuinya. Dan Gaara yakin jikalau seandainya gadis lain yang berada pada posisi Naruto saat ini, dia pasti akan berteriak kesenangan atau yang lebih parahnya lagi pingsan.

"Hm, ini" ujar Gaara seraya menyodorkan buku Naruto yang dari tadi masih dipegangnya. Membuat sang pemilik memandang kaget kearah buku tersebut.

"Eh! Inikan bukuku, kenapa bisa ada di…" Naruto tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena sepertinya dia mulai mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan olehnya. 'Inikan buku yang kubawa keperpustakaan tadi, sebelum Anko sensei mengusirku dan…'

"Kau meninggalkannya, jadi aku berniat untuk mengembalikannya padamu" kata Gaara melanjutkan pemikiran Naruto. Dan entah kenapa sekarang Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya senyum manislah yang diperlihatkan Naruto pada raut wajahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau salah satu orang yang pernah di katainya angkuh dan sombong itu sekarang malah mau berbaik hati mengembalikan buku seoarang siswi biasa seperti dirinya.

Gaara selaku orang yang ditunjukkan senyumnya oleh Naruto hanya diam dengan masih mempertahankan senyum kecilnya. Dalam hati merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang seperti si blonde.

"Arigato" ujar singkat Naruto seraya mengambil bukunya yang sebelumnya masih dipegang oleh Gaara. Kemudian memandang kembali kearah si Sabaku.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Gaara-san" ulangnya kembali berterima kasih.

Mendengar Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan sufick -san, entah kenapa membuat Gaara merasa tidak nyaman. Sudah cukup dengan semua orang disekelilingnya yang memanggilnya begitu. Dan Naruto tidak perlu masuk kedalam golongan orang-orang menyebalkan tersebut.

"Gaara saja, tidak perlu embel-embel -san" ujarnya memberitahu. Membuat gadis yang ada didepannya menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Baiklah Gaara" sebenarnya lidah Naruto juga sedikit gatal ketika menambahkan embel-embel –san pada nama Gaara, secarakan mereka seumuran. Dan karena itulah dia setuju-setuju saja saat Gaara menyuruhnya untuk menyingkirkan embel-embel itu dari nama si Sabaku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa" setelah merasa urusannya kelar. Gaara pun pamit untuk kembali kekelasnya, mengingat bel masuk sudah berdenting dari tadi.

"Jaa" dan Naruto hanya membalas sekenanya, tidak ingin berlagak berlebihan. Lagipula Gaara hanya mengembalikan bukunya. Tidak ada yang special dari itu. Itu menurutnya.

Tepat setelah Gaara meninggalkan kelas itu, siswi-siswi yang tadinya diam seribu bahasa mulai berteriak histeris dan memborbardir Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Seperti-

"Kyaa… Narutooo apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara-sama?"

"Apa rahasiamu sampai kau bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Gaara-sama, Naruto? Aku ingin tahuuu"

"Narutooo kau benar-benar gadis yang beruntuuung"

"A… ha… hahaha, tidak ada yang special kok. Dia hanya ingin mengembalikan bukuku. Itu saja" dan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar seraya menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Membuat teman-temannya memandangi Naruto dalam, sebelum kembali bertanya

"Yang benar?"

"Iya benar. Sudahlah jangan mengerubungiku seperti ini, kalian membuatku sesak" balas naruto ketus. Sebelum duduk kembali dikursinya tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang masih tak bergerak dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini, memandangi si blonde bingung. 'Kenapa dengannya?' batin mereka semua kompak.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah kembali pada kesibukannya yang semula, menggalau. Itulah yang membuat emosinya tidak labil. Dia butuh banyak waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sekarang. Dan dia tidak mau direpotkan hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, seperti membicarakan Sabaku Gaara itu.

Tapi ada yang tidak Naruto sadari. Seseorang yang memandang tajam kearahnya dari balik jendela. Mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jari itu memutih, tidak memperdulikan sama sekali rasa sakit yang dihasilkan. Karena yang lebih diperdulikannya sekarang adalah kemarahannya pada si blonde. Kemarahan karena kecemburuan.

.

.

.

*KELAS 1A*

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang dihuni oleh kurang lebih tiga puluh murid. Sedang terjadi proses ajar mengajar dari seorang sensei berparas cantik, serta dengan ciri khas rambut bergelombangnya yang indah. Sukses membuat perhatian seluruh murid tertuju padanya, terlebih para siswa. Dan salah satunya adalah Kiba.

Tapi, beda dengan Kiba. Dua sahabatnya malah sibuk dengan dunia sendiri. Yang satunya tidur dan yang satunya lagi melamun. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kecantikan sang sensei, apalagi pelajaran yang sedang sang sensei jelaskan sekarang. Karena bagi mereka, itu adalah hal yang membosankan.

Dan diketika sang sensei cantik yang mempunyai nama lengkap Kurenai Yuhi itu, sedang asik-asiknya menjelaskan tentang sejarah kota Konoha. Acaranya harus diintrupsi oleh adanya suara ketukan pintu. Membuat sang sensei harus menghentikan penjelasannya dan menyuruh seseorang yang ada disana untuk memasuki kelas

"Maaf sensei, saya terlambat" dan seseorang itu pun sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. Lalu meminta maaf, meski kentara sekali nada datarnya.

"Hm, aku sudah mendengarnya dari teman-temanmu tadi. Dan sekarang kau boleh duduk" tidak memperdulikan sifat muridnya yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sedikit tidak sopan. Kurenai menyuruh si Sabaku itu untuk duduk ditempat duduknya.

Mengangguk sekilas, Gaara pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursinya yang berada pada barisan keempat paling pojok. Tepat disamping Uchiha Sasuke.

Mendudukkan dirinya disana, dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Sebelum seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hei Gaara, bagaimana tahap pertamamu mendekati gadis pirang itu? Apa berjalan lancar?" dan ternyata orang yang bertanya tersebut adalah Kiba yang sekarang menghadap kebelakang, tepat kearahnya. Tapi apakah Gaara memperdulikannya?. Oh tidak, untuk apa menceritakan hal itu pada Kiba? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali, itu pikirnya.

"Hn" meminjam tademark seseorang, Gaara pun bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Menghiraukan tatapan geram dari orang yang bertanya, dan pandangan intimidasi dari seseorang yang dia pinjam tademarknya tadi. Memangnya dia peduli? Itu akan tidak Gaara sekali.

.

.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

"Akhirnya~" mendesah lega, si gadis Uzumaki merasa bebannya berkurang sekarang. Terbukti dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri diraut wajahnya. Bel pulang sekolah memang menjadi pelepas seluruh bebannya. Karena setelah ini dia tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan seluruh pelajaran yang membingungkan. Dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Hei Naruto!" merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, Naruto pun memandang keasal suara tersebut. Dan mendapati Ten-Ten yang sekarang sedang membalikkan badan, menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau tidak lupa tentang latihan kita besokkan?" mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Ten-Ten, dan mulai mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. 'Latihan? Besok?'

Dan seperti ada bohlam lampu yang menyala diatas kepala kuningnya. Naruto pun mengerti apa maksud Ten-Ten. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi mengangguk mantap.

"Latihan basket kitakan?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Dan itu mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Ten-Ten.

Seperti yang diketahui, Naruto mempunyai bakat dalam bidang olahraga basket. Dan dia sudah sah menjadi salah satu anggota dalam tim basket putri. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Ten-Ten?

Sebenarnya Ten-Ten juga sama berbakatnya dengan Naruto. Jadi karena itulah, dia dan Ten-Ten akan memulai latihan basket besok bersama para senior mereka. Bersiap-siap untuk perlombaan basket yang akan diadakan tiga bulan lagi, mulai dari sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau sudah mendapatkan izin dari bosmu untuk cuti setiap hari rabu dan kamis mulai dari sekarang?" kembali Ten-Ten bertanya. Tapi hanya cengiran bodoh Naruto yang didapatkannya. Menghela nafas, Ten-Ten tidak perlu bertanya dua kali untuk itu. Karena dia yakin jawabannya adalah belum.

"Tapi tenang saja Ten-Ten, aku pasti akan mendapatkan izin dari bos. Percaya saja padaku" berusaha mengurangi kegelisahan temannya, Naruto berujar percaya diri dengan bergaya sedikit berlebihan. Meniru Guy sensei, guru olahraga mereka. Membuat Ten-Ten tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Hm, kuharap begitu" timpal Ten-Ten seraya menenteng tasnya, diikuti oleh Naruto. Dia pun memandang kembali pada sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kuantarkan kau sampai Caffe" tawar Ten-Ten baik hati mendapat anggukan setuju dari orang yang diajak.

"Oh ya! Hinata-chan mana?" celingak-celinguk Naruto mencari teman indigonya itu. Karena sekarang kelas sudah kosong dan dia tidak mendapati sahabat pemalunya didekat mereka. Membuat Naruto khawatir. Dan itu jelas terlihat oleh Ten-Ten.

"Tenang saja, Hinata sudah pulang duluan. Katanya sih dia ada urusan penting. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" mendengar perkataan Ten-Ten, Naruto pun menghela napas lega. Dia memang selalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut sahabat-sahabatnya. Apalagi Hinata yang terkenal pemalu itu.

"Ayo Naruto"

Setelah mendengar ajakan dari teman bercepolnya, Naruto pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan kelas bersama Ten-Ten. Menuju caffe tempatnya berkerja.

Akatsuki Caffe.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit, tentu saja dengan menaiki motor matiknya Ten-Ten. Naruto pun disini sekarang. Berdiri tepat didepan bangunan kokoh yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dan orange. Warna yang menarik menurut Naruto. Tapi rasanya tidak dengan orang lain.

Buktinya tidak banyak orang yang mampir kecaffe ini. entah itu karena pemilihan warna untuk bangunannya, menunya, atau karena para pekerjanya? Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu.

Dan jika kalian bisa melihatnya sekarang, caffe ini benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang didalam sana. Itu pun tidak pasti mereka adalah langganan tetap.

"Ha~" menghela nafas, Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih bertahan ditempat ini. Padahal dia tahu betul, bukan hanya gajinya yang kecil. Tapi pekerjanya juga kebanyakan aneh-aneh semua.

Salah satunya adalah si pemilik caffe. Laki-laki berperching dengan muka sangar yang sukses membuat Naruto merinding saat pertama kali melihatnya. Belum lagi asisten sang pemilik caffe yang mata duitan itu. Sungguh, membuat Naruto ingin nangis darah.

Mengenyahkan pemikirannya. Naruto mulai melangkah memasuki bangunan tersebut. Tidak peduli lagi dengan hal-hal yang dilamunkannya tadi. Lagipula dia sudah merasa nyaman disini. Jadi, untuk apa memilih bekerja ditempat lainkan?

Kling

"Oh, hai Naruto! Semoga Dewa Jashin mengampunimu"

Oh, dan sepertinya Naruto melupakan orang yang ada didepannya sekarang. Salah satu orang aneh yang Naruto sebutkan tadi. Bahkan, orang ini jauh lebih aneh dari yang lainnya. Bayangkan, kau harus satu pekerjaan dengan orang yang selalu menyebarkan ajaran sesat seperti orang yang ada didepannya saat ini. Kau pasti akan sters.

"Aku tidak punya dosa pada Dewa Jashinmu itu Hidan" menjawab ketus, Naruto tidak peduli, mau orang didepannya ini tersinggung atau tidak. Dia tidak punya urusan dengan itu.

"Hush, jangan bicara seperti itu Naruto. Dewa Jashin akan memberi malapetaka bagimu" yah, dan dimulailah dakwah keagamaan ala Hidan. Membuat telinga Naruto berdenging karenanya. Malapetaka? Yang benar saja.

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli" balas Naruto singkat. Menatap Hidan dengan pandangan meremehkan, seakan menantang si rambut putih dengan tatapannya.

"Na-"

"Kalian berdua, berhentilah adu mulut. Hidan! Jangan selalu mendakwahi Naruto dengan ajaran sesatmu itu. Dan Naruto, lekas ganti pakaianmu. Bantulah Dei didapur"

Ketika Hidan ingin membalas perkataan Naruto. Seorang pria berambut merah dengan mata hezelnya yang menawan, memotong perkataan Hidan. Memutar bola matanya malas. Seakan jengah melihat adegan adu mulut antara mereka berdua.

Dan jika ditanya pendapat Naruto tentang orang yang satu ini. Dia akan mengatakan bahwa pria itulah yang paling normal diantara yang lainnya. Seseorang yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai kakaknya. Orang yang selalu menasehatinya, dan membantunya disaat dia ada masalah. Orang yang sangat disayangi Naruto.

"Baiklah Saso-nii" berujar manis, dia akan memperlakukan pria ini dengan sehormat-hormatnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan orang-orang lain yang ada disana. Hanya Sasori saja orang yang menurut Naruto harus dihormati. Dan memang begitu adanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju keruang ganti, Naruto pun meniggalkan tempat itu. Menyisakan Sasori yang sekarang sibuk dengan bukunya, dan Hidan yang memandangi Sasori tajam. Merasa iri karena Sasori selau diperlakukan manis oleh Naruto, sedangkan dia? Dianggap saja tidak.

"Heh, Sasori. Kenapa Naruto selalu memperlakukanmu manis sih, sedangkan aku tidak?" menyuarakan pemikirannya, Hidan pun bertanya perihal Naruto yang selau bersikap manis pada pemuda berparas baby face itu.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Sasori menatap Hidan datar. Ini bukan kali pertama Hidan bertanya seperti itu. Bahkan saking seringnya, Sasori sudah lupa berapa kali si rambut putih menanyakan perihal ini. Dan dia sudah cukup bosan untuk menjawab.

"Tentu saja, itu karena Sasori-danna lebih tampan darimu un" jika kalian ingin tahu, itu bukan Sasori yang menjawab, melainkan wanita berambut pirang pucat yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang Sasori. Mememeluk leher si pemuda. Dialah Deidara. Koki Akatsuki Caffe, sekaligus pacar dari seorang Akasuna Sasori.

Dan Hidan sungguh tidak bisa membendung emosinya. Siapa sih yang tidak emosi jika wajahnya dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain, yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau wajahnya tidak ada tampan-tampannya. Oh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sialan kau Deidara. Lihat saja, KUKUTUK KAU SUPAYA TIDAK PUNYA ANAK" teriak Hidan menggebu-gebu. Meluapkan semua emosinya, menghiraukan dimana dia sekarang. Karena yang terpenting baginya adalah membalas perkataan Deidara.

"Jadi kau menginginkanku untuk tidak punya anak heh? Hidan?" geraman mengerikan pun menjadi balasan untuk teriakan Hidan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hidan merinding ketakutan sekarang. Dia tidak akan seperti itu jika yang membalas teriakannya adalah Deidara.

Ya, bukan Deidara yang membalas teriakannya. Karena cewek itu sekarang sedang santai-santainya membersihkan kukunya. Bersiul-siul sambil sesekali meniupi kuku-kuku jarinya. Menghiraukan Hidan yang sekarang ada dibawah tatapan intimidasi seorang pemuda. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar si gadis pirang, Akasuna Sasori.

"Bu… bukan maksudku be…gitu… Sasori. Aku… aku hanya…."

"HANYA APA?" ciut, Hidan tidak berani bicara lagi. Dia menutup rapat mulutnya. 'Sial, ini semua karena si brengsek Deidara. Grrrr…. Awas kau Dei' batinnya melirik geram Deidara yang sekarang malah sedang asik-asiknya menyisir poni rambut dengan jemarinya. Terlihat sangat santai.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT HAH?" Sasori benar-benar kelewat emosi. Berani-beraninya Hidan mengutuk Deidara untuk tidak punya anak. Itukan sama saja ikut mengutuknya. Dan sekarang Hidan malah menatap Deidara seperti itu. Sebagai pacar yang baik, tentu saja dia harus melindungi kekasihnya.

"Sasori-danna, hajar saja dia un" seorang yang menjadi biang keladi semua ini pun berujar. Dengan otak liciknya, memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat Hidan menderita. 'Salah sendiri mengutuk orang sembarangan un' batinnya menyeringai.

"He… hei…, a… ayolah Sasori. Kau ti… tidak akan me… menghajar…ku kan?" susah payah Hidan bicara. Yah, bagaimana tidak? Berurusan dengan Sasori adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Hidan lakukan. Dia masih ingat terakhir kali dia berurusan dengan laki-laki ini. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk memberikan kenangan buruk.

"Hm"

Tapi sepertinya Sasori tidak mau mendengarkan. Dia sekarang malah memasang seringaian iblis diwajahnya. Sukses membuat Hidan berkeringat dingin. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung menjambak rambut putih Hidan, lalu menyeretnya pergi entah kemana.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH"

Jeritan memilukan pun terdengar tak lama setelahnya. Bukankah itu sudah cukup mengerikan untuk membuat seluruh pelanggan merinding? Oh, tidak. Karena yang lebih mengerikan sekarang adalah-

"Khukhukhukhu"

Sang wanita cantik pemilik surai kekuningan yang sekarang terkekeh setan seraya menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Gaya terkekeh yang anggun, tapi membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti nenek lampir. Sukses membuat seluruh pelanggan membeku. Tidak berani bergerak walau satu inci.

Dan yang terpatri di kepala mereka kemudian adalah 'aku tidak akan mampir ke caffe ini lagi'. merasa hidup terancam jika mereka sampai mampir lagi kesana.

Sungguh para pekerja dicaffe Akatsuki, memang tidak bisa diragukan tingkat ketidak warasannya.

.

.

.

"Ha~" menghela napas lagi -yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Naruto kembali meratapi nasibnya. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan tugas segunung yang diberikan bakoro sensei tercintanya itu.

Menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya, Naruto merana. Benar-benar merana. Dia masih belum bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan dilakukan sensei bancinya itu jika dia sampai tidak mengumpulkan tugasnya. Naruto terlalu takut untuk membayangkan.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?" mendongakkan kepalanya. Naruto pun mendapati sesosok laki-laki tampan yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori-nii.

Menghela napas lagi, Naruto menatap Sasori dengan raut wajah nelangsa. Dan tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Sasori tahu kalau Naruto sedang punya masalah sekarang.

Menududukkan dirinya disamping Naruto. Sasori merasa kalau dia harus meringankan beban gadis manis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya ini. lagipula, caffe sedang sepi pelanggan. Mengisi waktu untuk mendengarkan curhatan Naruto tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Kau punya masalah Naruto?" tanyanya memulai, dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum yang bisa membuat seluruh kaum hawa tepar kehabisan darah.

"Hm, begitulah" bergumam singkat. Naruto mempountkan bibirnya, kesal. Dalam hati kembali merutuki Orochimaru sensei, si banci kaleng maniak ular satu itu.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" kembali Sasori bertanya

Diam sejenak, sampai akhirnya-

"Uh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan Saso-nii. Masa' aku diharuskan membuat sebuah makalah sebanyak lima puluh lembar? Itukan sama saja menyuruhku menyelesaikan makalah itu dengan seratus halaman. Tentang jenis-jenis ular pula. Benar-benar menyebalkan" Naruto dengan mode curhatnya. Berteriak menggebu-gebu, meluapkan emosinya. Menggebrak meja, seraya menyipitkan mata. Memandang tajam apapun yang ada dihadapannya.

Dan Sasori pun mulai memutar otaknya. Mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah Naruto. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ide lewat dikepalanya. Menjentikkan jarinya, Sasori kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Aku punya ide" berseru pelan, Sasori sukses membuat si gadis Uzumaki menatapnya dengan mata blink-blink. Penuh harap, Naruto sungguh berharap kalau Sasori bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Apa idenya? Apa?"

Berdiri dari duduknya, Sasori mulai melangkah. Pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang berkedip-kedip, tidak mengerti. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya Sasori kembali dengan sebuah benda persegi, tipis bewarna hitam putih ditangannya.

Mendudukkan dirinya kembali, Sasori pun meletakkan benda itu diatas meja. Lalu menggesernya tepat dihadapan Naruto yang sekarang masih memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Ini, kerjakan tugasmu dengan ini"

Suara Sasori pun berhasil membuat Naruto kembali kedunia nyata. Tangannya bergerak, menunjuk benda itu seraya menatap Sasori bertanya. Bingung, darimana Sasori mendapatkan benda itu.

"Itu punyanya Hidan. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau caffe kita ini sering sepi pelanggan? Dan karena itulah, dia beranggapan kalau bermain game online itu lebih menyenangkan daripada duduk termenung tidak jelas" jelas Sasori tanpa menunggu Naruto untuk bertanya. Ditanggapi Naruto dengan 'oh' pelan. Tapi sedetik kemudian, kerutan didahinya kelihatan lagi. Karena didalam otaknya kembali muncul satu pertanyaan. Dan itu adalah-

"Bukankah Saso-nii dan Hidan sedang bertengkar? Tapi, kenapa Hidan mau meminjamkan laptop ini saat Saso-nii memintanya?"

Menyeringai keci, Sasori tahu kalau Naruto akan menanyakan hal itu. Heh, membuatnya kembali teringat akan raut wajah Hidan saat mereka bertemu tadi. Ekspresinya itu benar-benar lucu.

"Justru karena itulah. Dia akan memenuhi apapun yang kuinginkan" Sasori masih mempertahankan nada datarnya. Tapi bohong kalau Naruto bilang dia tidak menyadari intonasi bangga pada kalimat Sasori tadi. Terkadang, laki-laki didepannya ini juga bisa bertingkah aneh.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan tentang hal itu. Kau fokus saja pada makalahmu dulu. Dan ketika sudah selesai, aku berjanji akan membantumu untuk memprintnya" sambung Sasori dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Wa~ Saso-nii memang yang paling baik" Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghambur kearah Sasori, memeluk laki-laki itu seraya melompat-lompat kecil. Dan hanya dibalas Sasori dengan menepuk puncak kepala gadis manis itu.

"Ehem!"

Membatu ditempat, Naruto dan Sasori pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Saling menatap sebentar, sebelum menoleh patah-patah, sampai akhirnya menemukan sesosok wanita cantik yang sekarang menatap balik meraka, sebal. Oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kekasih yang cemburu. Deidara

"Jadi sekarang kau selungkuh un? Dengan Naruto un? Menghianati cinta kita un?"

Naruto dan Sasori sukses sweatdrope ditempat. Pemilihan kata-kata Deidara tadi tidakkah terlalu dramatis? Sepertinya wanita ini suka sekali menonton drama telenovela ya.

""Dei, ayolah! Aku dan Naruto hanya-"

"Hanya apa un?" balas Deidara cepat. Tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan dari sang pacar.

Menghela napasnya, Sasori kemudian memandang Deidara serius. Oh, terkadang wanita yang dicintainya ini terlalu berlebihan. Dia dan Naruto kan sudah seperti kakak-adik. Lalu kenapa gadis didepannya ini harus selalu cemburu ketika dia dan Naruto dekat?

Hah, yang bisa menghentikan semua ini memang hanya cara itu. Yah cara itu

"Dei-chan!"

Blush

Uh, awal yang bagus Sasori

"A… ya-un?" jawab Deidara terbata-bata.

"Kau tahu aku sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adikku sendirikan?" Sasori bertanya, masih menatap wajah Deidara intens. Dan entah kenapa, dimata Deidara sekarang, Sasori terlihat dua kali lipat lebih sexy.

"Ya… a… aku tahu un"

"Jadi kau tidak akan marahkan?… Dei-chan?"

Blush

"A… ah, ya. Terserah kau saja un. Sudah, aku mau kembali kedapur"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Deidara langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, tergesa-gesa. Menyisakan Sasori yang sekarang menyeringai penuh kemenangan, dan Naruto yang memandangi takjub Sasori. Sungguh, baginya Sasori adalah laki-laki paling tangguh didunia. Hanya dengan kata-kata dia bisa menaklukkan seorang maniak ledakan seperti Deidara? Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kakinya santai. Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya. Mengabaikan kebisingan yang mampir ditelinganya setiap dia melewati jejeran rumah-rumah yang ada disana. Berterimakasihlah pada Sasori yang sukses membuat moodnya membaik. Laki-laki itu memang luar biasa.

Dan tak lama setelah itu pun, Naruto sampai pada tujuannya. Membuka pagar rumah, Naruto mulai melangkah masuk. Sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hai Naruto, kau sudah pulang?"

Menoleh, dan Naruto pun dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu

"Ya, seperti yang Iruka-jiisan lihat"

Dan orang itu adalah Umino Iruka. Tetangga sekaligus pria yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri.

"Oh ya, tumben jii-san pulang terlambat?" tanya Naruto bingung. karena memang biasanya, pria paruh baya didepannya ini selalu pulang lebih awal darinya. Yah, berhubung pamannya ini adalah seorang guru di Konoha Junior School.

"Ah, tadi kebetulan aku menghadiri pesta seorang teman. Jadilah aku pulang terlambat seperti ini" membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf o, Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. Sebelum menoleh kembali pada Iruka.

"Oh ya jii-san, aku masuk dulu ya?" pamit Naruto yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Iruka. dia pun melangkah masuk, setelah sebelumnya tersenyum manis kearah Iruka.

"Tadaima" membuka pintu rumah, Naruto mulai menapakkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Ruang yang biasa Kaa-sannya tempati pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Okaeri"

Tersenyum lebar, Naruto sangat hafal suara siapa ini. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Kaa-san tercinta a ka Uzumaki Kushina

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuannya, Naruto pun mulai mendekati sesosok wanita bersurai merah menyala yang sekarang sedang asik-asiknya menonton televisi.

Dan Naruto dapat melihat betapa Kaa-sannya itu sangat menyelami film yang sedang dia tonton sekarang. Lihatlah caranya memeluk bantal sambil sesekali menyeka air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Benar-benar pecinta drama sejati.

"Kaa-san, harusnya kaa-san sudah tidur sekarang. Bukannya malah nonton drama gak jelas"

"Siapa bilang Esmeralda gak jelas?"

Nah, ini dia yang membingungkan. Kaa-sannya ini akan marah-marah kalau sampai ada yang mengata-ngatai film kesukaannya, apalagi Esmeralda itu. Dia bahkan mepelototi anaknya sendiri. Dan Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan. Ibunya ini memang mengerikan.

"Kaa-san akan tidur setelah Esmeralda selesai" putus kaa-sannya final, lalu mulai fokus kembali kelayar kaca.

"Hah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, Naru tidur duluan ya kaa-san" ujar Naruto seraya mulai melangkah menaiki tangga. Tapi sebelum benar-benar menjauh, dia masih bisa mendengar suara merdu kaa-sannya.

"Hm, tapi ingat, jangan lupa mandi. Kau bau"

Meskipun kata-katanya sedikit menusuk. Tapi Naruto tahu kalau itu adalah bentuk kepedulian kaa-sannya. Dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum untuk itu.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju. Naruto pun merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Melepas kepenatan, setelah seharian menjalani hari panjang.

Melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala, Naruto mulai merenungi hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi pada hari ini. Setelah memikirkannya untuk beberapa saat, dia pun menyimpulkan kalau hari ini masih sama seperti hari-harinya yang sebelumnya.

Lupakan tentang kedatangan Sabaku Gaara kekelas untuk mengembalikan bukunya. Itu tidak dihitung. Apalagi tentang hukumannya dari Orochimaru, dia tidak mau mengingatnya. Dia punya dendam kesumat dengan banci itu. Ingat?

Menggeleng kepalanya pelan untuk mengenyahkan pemikirannya itu. Dia pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Karena besok dia memiliki hari panjang lagi untuk dilalui. Dan dia harus memiliki tenaga untuk menjalaninya. Tapi hanya satu harapannya 'semoga besok adalah hari yang sedikit lebih berwarna dari hari ini dan sebelumnya'

Tapi yang Naruto tidak sadari. Mulai besok, harinya memang akan sedikit lebih berwarna. Entah itu warna yang cerah atau sebaliknya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Gomen, Uchy updatenya agak lama #bungkuk# Tapi ini udah di usahain secepatnya kok.**

**Bagaimana chap yang ini? moga penulisannya lebih jelas dari chap kemarin. Dan buat yang udah review, favorite, and follow, satu yang ingin ucapin  
**

**"ARIGATOO"**

**Oh ya, yang nunggu scene sasunarunya akan ada dichap depan. Ditunggu ya.**

**Kritik dan saran diterima…**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclemer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance. Friendship

**Pairing: **SasufemNaru

**Rate :** T

**Warning:** FemNaru, **newbie**, OOC, Typo's, alur kecepatan, dll.

**.**

**THE UZUMAKI GIRL**

**Chapter : 3**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**Summary :** Uchiha Sasuke, selalu menjalani hidup lurus dan selalu berjalan pada jalurnya. Sampai pada saatnya dia bertemu dengan sesosok gadis Uzumaki yang membuat jalan hidupnya penuh dengan lika-liku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang Uchiha bungsu? Ingin tahu? Langsung baca aja. Warning : SasuFemNaru

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

Konoha Internasional High School atau bisa disingkat KIHS, pagi ini masih bernuansa damai. Para murid berlalu lalang ditaman sekolah, mengobrol bersama teman-teman mereka, atau hanya sekedar duduk didalam kelas sembari menambah ilmu dengan membaca buku-buku tebal. Suasana yang benar-benar tenang, iya kan?

Tapi sayang, suasana tenang itu sekarang berubah menjadi suasana yang benar-benar mengganggu. Bagaimana tidak? Mendengar para kaum hawa berteriak dengan nyaringnya pasti akan membuat kepala serasa ingin pecah. Dan itu tak ayal adalah hanya karena tiga mobil yang bisa dikatakan mewah meluncur mulus dari arah gerbang sekolah, lalu terparkir manis di area parkiran.

Dan tak lama setelah itu pun, keluarlah empat pemuda tampan dengan wajah angkuh mereka. Yang pertama keluar adalah si rambut nanas dan si pecinta anjing. Lalu di susul oleh si Sabaku, dan yang terakhir adalah si Uchiha yang masih setia memasang tampang dinginnya

Melangkah angkuh diantara kerumunan yang seakan membuat sesak. Mereka tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan yang mereka sadari ditunjukkan untuk mereka. Terlalu malas untuk menaggapi, bahkan sekedar hanya untuk balas menyapa. Karena mereka sadar kalau itu tidak akan ada gunanya.

Mereka masih tetap melangkah sampai memasuki bangunan sekolah. Berjalan santai menulusuri koridor, sampai akhirnya terhenti karena sirambut merah menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ada apa Gaara?" sirambut coklat yang pertama kali bertanya. Menjadi perwakilan dari kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada Gaara yang masih tetap menatap kedepan. Membuat teman-temannya heran. Dan akhirnya mengalihkan mata, mencari tahu apa yang diperhatikan oleh teman merah mereka itu. Sampai akhirnya menemukan sesosok gadis pirang dengan teman bercepolnya tak jauh didepan mereka.

Gaara mulai melangkah maju, mendekati sipirang. Yang akhirnya diekori oleh teman-temannya dari belakang.

Sementara itu...

"Ten-Ten? Hinata mana?"

"Entahlah, saat kuhubungi tadi dia bilang dia akan sedikit terlambat"

"Kenapa begi-"

"Hai Naruto! senang bertemu denganmu disini"

Menoleh kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata yang menyapanya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. dia ingat kalau kemarin Gaara mengantarkan bukunya. Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa sipemuda merah ini malah menyapanya. Kemarin hanya acara pengembalian buku biasa, ingat? Dan dia tidak tahu kalau akan berakhir seperti ini. Tidakkah pemuda ini sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu membuat dia menjadi bahan pelototan para siswi yang ada disana?

"Oh hai! Kau wanita yang kemarin diperpustakaankan? Perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Ki- ah tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku padamu. Kau pasti sudah kenal akukan? Ya, aku yakin kau pasti sudah kenal aku. Aku adalah laki-laki paling terkenal disekolah ini dan laki-laki yang paling bla bla bla…"

Dan sekarang ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda lain disana yang berambut coklat berantakan dengan ciri khas tattoo segitiga terbalik dikedua belah pipinya. Pemuda itu- yang Naruto kenal bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba- menjabat tangannya seraya terus mengoceh yang Naruto tidak bisa tangkap keseluruhannya apa. Salahkan cara bicara pemuda itu yang kelewat cepat.

"Berhentilah mengoceh Kiba! Atau aku akan menedangmu"

Kiba berhenti mengoceh, dan kemudian melepaskan jabatannya dari tangan Naruto. dia pun memandang tajam Gaara, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas gagalnya acara PDKT-nya dengan Naruto.

"Huh, bisanya hanya mengganggu" dengusnya seraya membuang muka.

Naruto dan Ten-Ten saling berpandangan, bingung. Tidak tahu-menahu akan apa yang terjadi disini. Mereka- atau lebih tepatnya Naruto- diajak ngobrol di tengah-tengah koridor oleh pangeran sekolah? Ini sangat… wow.

"Maaf tentang temanku yang aneh ini Naruto"

"Ah, tak apa-apa Gaara. Percayalah, itu tidak akan jadi masalah" ujar Naruto seraya mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah, tersenyum canggung.

"Wah! Tidak kusangka jika kalian sudah sangat dekat seperti ini" dan lagi-lagi Kiba menimpali. Dia sekarang sedang asik menyikut perut Gaara seraya menatapnya jahil. Sukses mendapat delikan tajam dari Gaara.

"Ehem"

Semua yang ada disana menolehkan kepala mereka kearah seorang pemuda berambut nanas bermuka malas yang sepertinya merasa terabaikan. Dia menatap Gaara sebelum bersuara "Mendokusai, kau tidak ingin mengenalkan dia pada kami Gaara?"

Gaara menatap Shikamaru, lama. Sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah Naruto seraya tersenyum kecil. "Naruto, perkenalkan dia Nara Shikamaru. Dan Shika, dia Uzumaki Naruto"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Shikamaru-san" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum, masih canggung. Dia dapat merasakan delikan tajam dari para siswi yang ada disana. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh, bisa dipastikan kepalanya sudah berlubang sedari tadi.

"Hooaaamm, Shikamaru saja tidak perlu embel-embel" timpal Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Ah-oh, ba…baiklah"

"Dan Naruto dia Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke dia Naruto" Gaara menunjuk laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya, memperkenalkan. Tapi raut wajah yang ditampilkan oleh silaki-laki terlalu datar, tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Membuat Naruto semakin canggung

"Hn"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga" Naruto melirik kesamping memastikan apakah Ten-Ten masih ada disana. Tapi sayang, gadis itu sudah lenyap. Sial, tega sekali Ten-Ten meninggalkannya dalam situasi seperti ini? teman bercepolnya itu benar-benar kejam.

Naruto kembali menoleh kearah Gaara. Dia tidak boleh lama-lama disini. kalau tidak, dia yakin hidupnya akan menderita hanya dalam waktu seperskian detik.

"Ummm Gaara?" Gaara memusatkan perhatiannya pada Naruto ketika mendengar si blonde memanggilnya. Dia bisa melihat gelagat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak nyaman. Oh ayolah, dipelototi seperti ini siapa yang akan rileks saja?

"Ya?"

"Aku harus kekelas sekarang. Dan kurasa kita bisa mengobrol lain kali. Ditempat lain mungkin?" ujar Naruto seraya melirik takut-takut kesekelilingnya.

"Hm, baiklah" Gaara menimpali seraya mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa nee… Gaara" Naruto melambai kecil, sebelum berlari menjauh. Tapi mereka berempat dan beberapa orang yang ada disana masih bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak nyaring. Isinya kurang lebih seperti 'Tanduk tumpul sialan, lihat saja akan kucincang kau'

Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan kemudian terkekeh geli minus Sasuke, dia masih mempertahankan sifat ke Uchiha-annya. Sungguh, Naruto seperti selalu bisa menghibur mereka.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam istirahat, dan dia yakin teman-temannya saat ini sedang berada dikantin. Salahkan Kiba yang kali ini benar-benar merengek meminta untuk ketempat terkutuk itu. Tapi sayang dia tidak ikut serta, karena jelas berada disana hanya akan membuat moodnya memburuk.

Tentu saja berpapasan dengan makhluk pink dengan jidat yang kau bisa mendaratkan pesawaat disana, bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya. Dia sudah cukup beruntung karena seharian ini bisa melarikan diri dari makhluk itu. Dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin merusak hari indah ini.

Sekarang dia berada ditaman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini cukup terawat dan asri. Banyak pohon maple dan sakura yang tumbuh rimbun, membuat suasana semakin indah untuk dipandang. Sedangkan dia berbaring disalah satu naungan pohon maple yang ada disana. Jujur, tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Tapi entah kenapa banyak dari murid-murid lain, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tempat ini. mungkin karena tempatnya yang terletak lumayan jauh dari bangunan sekolah? Entahlah, dia tidak ingin tahu

Melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala, menjadikannya bantalan. Sasuke menatap kearah langit biru diatas sana. Awan-awan yang seperti kapas itu berarak lembut. Bahkan sesekali dia bisa melihat burung-burung yang terbang bebas melewati jarak pandang penglihatannya. Tapi tentu saja, hal itu tidak lebih indah dari warna langit yang sedang dipandanginya sekarang. Biru, benar-benar indah.

Matanya berat, dia mengantuk. Salahkan angin disini yang bertiup sepoi, membelai wajahnya, seakan merayunya untuk segera menutup mata. Dan karena tidak tahan untuk terus terjaga, dia pun mulai merogoh saku celananya, dan mengambil smart phonenya dari sana. Setelah mengetik pesan pada teman-temannya bahwa dia tidak akan memasuki kelas sampai bel pulang nanti. Dia kembali memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku celananya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, mulai memejamkan mata, memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, dan dia berniat akan langsung kelapangan basket bersama Ten-Ten. Mengingat kalau hari ini dia memang akan menjalani latihan. Tenang saja soal pekerjaanya di café, meskipun memiliki tampang sangar, ternyata bosnya itu cukup baik hati mau memberikannya izin cuti selama dua hari setiap minggu, untuk latihannya ini. benar-benar bos idaman.

Bicara tentang niat Naruto yang akan langsung kelapangan basket, sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Entah apa maunya, tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan yang Naruto tidak kenal siapa, mendatanginya, dan mengatakan ada seseorang yang menunggunya di taman belakang sekolah sekarang.

Penasaran dengan orang itu, Naruto pun mengatakan pada Ten-Ten bahwa dia akan menyusul nanti. Dan sesudah mendapat anggukan kecil dari teman bercepolnya, dia pun mulai melangkah menuju tempat orang yang sedang menunggunya saat ini. Fans fanatiknya mungkin? Batinnya narsis.

Dan entah bagaimana detailnya, Naruto tidak ingat. Tapi yang pasti setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, tiba-tiba dia diseret oleh seseorang yang dia tidak tahu siapa. Membawanya kepojok bangunan sekolah, dan tak lama setelah itu mucullah beberapa orang yang jelas Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka.

Biar dia beritahu ciri-ciri orang yang mengepungnya saat ini. Satu orang berbadan tambun dengan rambut orange, lalu disampingnya berdiri dua orang yang serupa, dan jelas Naruto yakin kalau mereka itu kembar, berciri-ciri rambut kelabu. Dan yang terakhir, laki-laki dengan kulit yang bisa dikatakan redup, berdiri dengan masih memasang seringaian menjengkelkan, persis seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Naruto tidak perlu bertanya untuk ini, melihat wajah sangar mereka serta seringaian keji itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahwa orang yang dia kira adalah fans fanatiknya itu ternyata adalah segerombolan berandalan sekolah.

"Hei kau, gadis jalang. Kuperingatkan padamu ya, sebaiknya kau berhenti cari muka didepan Gaa-kun"

Naruto dapat melihatnya, seorang gadis bersurai coklat pendek tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding bangunan. Memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya. Tapi Naruto sesegera mungkin mengenyahkan pendapatnya yang mengatakan kalau sosok didepannya ini cantik. Tentu saja, kecantikan apa yang bisa dilihat dari seseorang yang baru saja memanggilmu jalang. Oh, tidak ada sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" ujar Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. apa katanya tadi? Berhenti cari muka didepan Gaa-kun? Siapa itu Gaa-kun? Kenapa dia seperti familiar dengan nama itu?

"Heh, jangan berlagak lugu di depanku jalang. Sebaiknya kau dengarkan saja perintahku untuk menjauhi Gaa-kun. Atau kau akan menyesal" wanita itu berdesis murka, mukanya memerah, jelas sekali kalau dia sangat membenci siblonde yang sudah menarik perhatian orang yang disukainya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, menerka-nerka siapa orang yang dipanggil Gaa-kun oleh wanita didepannya ini. dan seperti ada seseatu yang menggamparnya. Naruto mulai mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan ini tertuju. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan kepada sesosok laki-laki tampan pujaan para kaum hawa yang tenar itu, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Kau ingin aku menjauhi Gaara? Begitu?" Tanya Naruto polos. Sama sekali tidak sadar akan posisi.

"Ya, jauhi Gaa-kun"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Semua yang ada disana jelas terkejut dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut siblonde. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau sekarang dia sedang dikepung oleh segerombol berandalan? Dan dia masih bisa berbicara santai seperti itu? Jelas dia punya nyali yang besar.

Sedangkan Naruto? dia memasang wajah datar. Dia tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengatur hidupnya, apalagi memerintahnya seperti ini. Seandainya dia kenal wanita itu? oke itu bisa ditoleransi. Tapi ini? kenal saja tidak. Dan sekarang menggertaknya untuk menjauhi seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya teman? Dia tidak akan sudi.

"Sebaiknya kau tarik kembali kata-katamu itu jalang" gadis itu kembali berdesis, dia mengepal tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi gadis blonde didepannya ini membuatnya emosi. Dan ingin sekali rasanya dia mencakar wajah sok polos itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil jalang heh? Jalang" ujar Naruto seraya bersidekap, mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Sial, berani-beraninya kau" wanita didepan Naruto sekarang menunjuk kearahnya. Dan jangan tanya wajah wanita itu saat ini, jelas sekali sudah merah padam. Dan Naruto yakin setelah ini pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

"Kalian berempat lakukan tugas kalian" wanita itu kembali bersuara, berseru kepada empat orang sangar yang sedari tadi sepertinya masih asik menikmati tontonan gratis didepan mereka. Dan setelah mendengar perintah dari wanita tersebut, akhirnya mereka mulai memusatkan perhatian kearah Naruto

"Jadi, kau menyuruh mereka menghajarku karena tidak mematuhi perintahmu? Lihatlah, siapa yang terbukti jalang disini" Naruto menautkan alisnya, menatap gadis didepannya dengan benci. Apa salahnya sehingga harus berakhir seperti ini?

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa. Yang jelas kalian berempat, cepat beri dia pelajaran"

"Ha'I Ojou-sama"

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak yakin pada apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri saat ini. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ini adalah mimpi. Karena didepannya sekarang, dia melihat dengan jelas, sosok gadis berambut pirang- yang dikenalnya adalah Naruto- baru saja membabat habis empat berandalan yang paling tersohor sesekolahan.

Dia tidak percaya, gadis yang dilihatnya tadi pagi sebagai gadis manis, unyu, imut-imut. Sekarang berubah layaknya monster hulk yang terkenal mengerikan itu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan suara tawanya yang membahana. Benar-benar membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti psikopat

Biar dia jelaskan bagaimana awal kejadiannya, sampai dia bisa melihat secara live adegan penyiksaan yang dilakukan gadis itu terhadap empat lelaki yang sekarang sedang di tendangnya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan

Awalnya dia yang terjaga dari tidur, ingin menuju ketempat parkiran, mengingat bel pulang sudah berdenting sedari tadi. Dan ketika dia sedang dalam perjalanan, dia tidak sengaja melihat ada segerombolan laki-laki yang dia ketahui sebagai berandalan sekolah, tengah mengepung sesosok gadis pirang.

Dia juga bisa melihatnya. Gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari empat berandalan itu dan siblonde. Yah, dia kenal gadis itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Matsuri, anak kelas 1B yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Gaara. Dan gadis itu sekarang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk kearah si blonde. Bahkan tak perlu bertanya pun dia tahu kalau sedang terjadi acara pem-bullyan di depannya.

Dia baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menolong si blonde yang sepertinya akan segera dihajar oleh empat berandalan itu. Tapi niat ikhlasnya seperti musnah saat melihat apa yang dilakukan si blonde setelahnya.

Yah, begitulah akhirnya. Dia sama sekali tidak jadi keluar untuk menolong. Karena jelas, memang apa yang bisa ditolongnya? Jadi dia pun memilih untuk menonton saja apa yang tersaji didepannya saat ini. Bersembunyi dibalik tembok seraya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik si blonde saat menyiksa empat orang berandalan itu yang sepertinya sekarang sedang memohon-mohon pada Naruto.

Hah, gadis pirang ini benar-benar menarik

Dan tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas. Membentuk seulas seringaian tipis. Tidak ada sebelumnya yang bisa membuatnya setertarik ini. dan jelas apa pun yang membuatnya tertarik itu, akan berakhir menjadi miliknya.

.

.

"Masih berani melawan heh?"

Naruto menginjak punggung si kulit redup yang sekarang terbaring tak berdaya diatas tanah, keadaannya tidak beda jauh dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Kemudian menjambak rambutnya, membuat laki-laki itu secara paksa harus menengadah menatap langsung kearah si Uzumaki. Memperlihatkan bekas-bekas tonjokan yang dilayangkan Naruto tadi. Heh, salah sendiri mencari masalah dengannya

"Tidak, tidak Ojou-sama. Kami mengaku kalah, tolong lepaskan kami" laki-laki itu memohon. Oh, bagaimana tidak? Sudah cukup sebahagian dari tubuhnya yang sekarang seakan mati rasa. Dan berlama-lama disini dengan gadis pirang titisan hulk, hanya akan membuatnya merenggang nyawa.

Matsuri? Bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Oh, tentu saja dia sudah lari tunggang langgang saat melihat Naruto dengan kekuatan mengerikannya. Otaknya seakan mengirim sinyal tanda bahaya. Dia pun tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung mengenyahkan diri dari sana. Naruto dengan mode psikopatnya bukanlah hal yang sedap untuk dipandang

"Hah, baiklah. Sekarang kalian enyah dari sini. Dan ingat, jangan pernah menunjukkan tampang kalian itu dihadapanku lagi"

"Ha'I Ojou-sama"

Naruto menyeringai lebar, berkacak pinggang seraya mengangkat dagu angkuh. Empat laki-laki yang tadi berada didepannya kini sudah tak terlihat lagi. Jelas, meskipun tubuh mereka seakan tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berdiri, mereka tetap memaksa untuk menggerakkannya, berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari Naruto. Sungguh, wanita itu sangat mengerikan

"Kukira, aku harus membantumu untuk mengurus mereka. Tapi nyatanya tidak ya"

Naruto menoleh keasal suara. Dan mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut dark blue, dengan model yang aneh –menurut Naruto-, sedang bersandar pada dinding. Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, seraya menatapnya dengan dua onix tajam itu. Dan ya, Naruto mengenal pemuda ini. mereka baru saja bertemu tadi pagi. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke

Mengedipkan matanya sekali, Naruto memandang laki-laki didepannya ini bingung. apa maksud dari kata-katanya tadi? Naruto tidak mengerti.

Sementara Sasuke, dia menunggu reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh wanita yang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya. Tapi, tidak ada apa pun, yang ada hanyalah kesunyian.

"Kau tadi bicara apa?" dan kesunyian itu buyar oleh Naruto yang bertanya, masih dengan wajah bingungnya

Sasuke menghela nafas, sepertinya keputusan untuk menunjukkan diri bukanlah hal yang tepat. Dia sekarang malah harus berhadapan dengan makhluk terdobe yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Kau ini tuli ya?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya, dengan maksud mengejek. Yang sukses membuat gadis dihadapannya ini menganga.

"Apa katamu? Jangan seenaknya saja ya, aku ini tidak tuli" Naruto berseru murka, menunjuk Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya.

"Hn"

"Apa maksud 'hn'-mu itu hah?" dan lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak, mukanya sudah merah padam antara menahan kemarahannya. Sungguh, Uchiha didepannya ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Hn, dobe"

Setelah sang Uchiha mengeluarkan dua kata itu dari mulutnya, entah kenapa keadaan disana menjadi sunyi dalam sesaat. Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan mulut yang terbuka. Mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki didepannya ini.

"A… apa? Dobe? Siapa yang kau panggil dobe hah, teme pantat ayam?" dan kesunyian itu lenyap sudah hanya karena Naruto yang kembali berteriak, bahkan intonasi suaranya lebih tinggi dibandingkan yang tadi. Apa dia belum mengatakan kalau dia sangat benci dipanggil dobe, bodoh, idiot, atau semacamnya?

"Memangnya siapa lagi orang dobe yang berada disini selain kau? Dobe" bukannya berhenti mengejek gadis didepannya yang sekarang jelas-jelas emosi tingkat dewa dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke malah semakin memperkeruh keadaan. Melihat wajah merah gadis didepannya ini, entah kenapa sedikit banyak menghiburnya. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dobe, atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu itu teme"

Sasuke tidak lagi membalas teriakan Naruto dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Karena sekarang dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan si blonde.

Dia menatap Naruto lamat-lamat, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya kearah arloji yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ah, sepertinya dia harus pergi sekarang.

"Heh, teme jawab ak-"

"Hn, maaf sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perbincangan ini. aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa nee dobe-chan" Sasuke memperlihatkan seringaian mempesonanyanya –yang menjijikkan menurut Naruto- sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih ternganga dengan kata-kata terakhir yang dikeluarkan oleh si Uchiha bungsu. Apa katanya tadi? Dobe… chan?

"SIALAN KAU TEME"

Naruto berteriak untuk terakhir kalinya dengan suara yang tentu saja tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Tanpa menyadari orang yang di teriaki sedang terkekeh geli dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ah, dia benar-benar menyukai wanita ini.

Sasuke memasuki mobil mewahnya, kemudian duduk santai disana. Setelah pertemuannya dengan si blonde tadi, dia langsung melangkah ke area parkiran. Dan tenang saja soal tas sekolahnya, dia sudah menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mengurus hal itu.

Tapi ada yang aneh dari Sasuke saat ini. Yah, apa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang Sasuke sangat aneh jika bukan karena senyum tipis yang bertengger manis pada raut wajahnya sekarang. Sungguh, pertemuannya dengan si blonde adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Tak ada yang bisa membuat Sasuke sesenang ini sebelumnya.

Dia pun mulai merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan smart phonenya dari sana. Memandangi benda itu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menekan bebarapa tombol pada layar smart phonenya itu. setelah merasa urusannya dengan benda itu selesai, dia kembali memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku celananya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi mulai menghidupkan mobilnya, meninggalkan sekolah untuk bisa secepatnya sampai di kediaman Uchiha.

**To : Gaara/Shikamaru/Kiba**

**Datang kerumahku. Sekarang.**

.

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan urusan mobilnya kepada salah seorang pelayan. Sasuke mulai menapaki lantai marmer monsion Uchiha kediamannya dengan langkah santai. Memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, tatapannya mengarah kedepan. Tidak menghiraukan salam selamat datang dari beberapa pelayan. Dia lebih fokus pada pemikirannya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Sasuke-kun?"

Ketika menapakkan kakinya memasuki ruang keluarga, dia bisa merasakan suara lembut itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Memasang senyum tipis, dia balik menyapa "Ya, kaa-san"

Sosok yang dipanggilnya kaa-san itu sekarang sedang mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa, dalam genggamannya ada sebuah buku yang Sasuke yakin adalah majalah fashion. Sosok itu menatap balik kearah Sasuke dengan senyum teduh yang terukir manis diraut wajahnya, dialah Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari si pangeran es.

"Hm, oh iya, sebaiknya kau segera kekamarmu Sasuke-kun. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu disana"

Mendengar penuturan dari Mikoto, Sasuke pun mulai melangkah cepat memasuki kamarnya. Tentu saja setelah memberikan kecupan kecil pada sang kaa-san.

Cklek

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa maksudmu menyuruh kami datang kesini hah? Lihat, karena kau kencanku batal"

"Hooaaamm, padahal aku belum sempat tidur sesampai rumah tadi"

"…"

Baru saja Sasuke membuka daun pintu kamarnya, dan dia harus mendengarkan ocehan Kiba yang menyebalkan dan lenguhan Shikamaru yang tidak ada pentingnya. Kecuali Gaara yang masih tenang dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada buku yang dibacanya saat ini. setidaknya masih ada yang normal diantara mereka, itu pikirnya.

Tidak menghiraukan ocehan Kiba dan lenguhan Shikamaru, Sasuke mulai melangkah dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya ditepian ranjang. Tatapannya sekarang fokus pada Gaara yang terduduk diatas kursi belajarnya, membuat Gaara menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan memandang Sasuke heran.

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara singkat dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi gadis itu"

Permintaan, oh tidak, lebih tepatnya perintah tidak jelas meluncur mulus dari belahan bibir tipis sang Uchiha, sukses membuat tiga pasang mata yang ada disana memusatkan perhatian mereka kepadanya. Raut bingung tercetak jelas pada setiap wajah teman-temannya ini. Apa mereka baru saja mendengar Sasuke membicarakan seorang gadis?

"Menjauhi seorang… gadis? Mmm, baiklah, mungkin kau salah orang untuk membicarakan tentang hal itu Sasuke. Kurasa yang ingin kau ajak bicara saat ini adalah Kiba" Gaara berujar tenang, meski dalam hati jelas kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si Uchiha. Apa maksud Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi seorang gadis? Dekat-dekat dengan mereka saja dia sudak muak.

"Tidak, ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Kiba" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dan tiga temannya masih menunggu si Uchiha melanjutkan perkataannya "Kau yang paling dekat dengan gadis itu, dan aku ingin kau menjauhinya" penjelasan terakhir Sasuke masih belum bisa membuat kebingungan hilang dari benak tiga temannya ini.

"Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya gadis mana yang sedang kau bicarakan ini Sasuke?" Kiba yang paling tidak tahan jika harus bergulat dengan kebingungan menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Dia terlihat serius saat ini. oh bagaimana tidak? Sasuke yang terkenal paling anti dengan manusia bergender perempuan itu sekarang membicarakan salah seorang dari mereka. Ini bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dilewatkan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, gadis yang berpapasan dengan kita tadi pagi"

Semua yang mendengar penuturan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, menganga tidak percaya. Kecuali Gaara yang masih berekspresi datar. Dia menatap Sasuke lama, sebelum akhirnya seulas senyuman kecil diperlihatkannya.

"Hm, jadi gadis yang kau maksud itu Naruto. Tapi maaf saja Sasuke, jika kau ingin aku menjauhi gadis pirang itu, aku tidak akan melakukannya" ujar Gaara tenang, masih dengan senyum kecilnya. Dia menatap Sasuke yang masih memasang tampang datar. Tapi jujur Gaara bisa merasakan kedua manik onyx itu balik menatapnya tajam. Seorang Sasuke tidak suka dibantah, ingat?

"Gaara, jangan paksa ak-"

Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya ketika Gaara lebih dulu menyela

"Tapi, jika kau ingin mendekati Naruto, aku tidak keberatan"

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap heran si Sabaku. Kenapa nada bicara yang dikeluarkan oleh Gaara terdengar santai sekali? Padahal jelas-jelas kalau dia ingin merebut gadis yang ditaksir oleh temannya itu. Apa Gaara bermaksud ingin bertanding dengannya dalam hal mendapatkan si gadis?

"Hei! Hei! Gaara, bukannya kau menyukai Naruto. Lalu kenapa kau rela saja kalau Sasuke mendekatinya. Dan kau Sasuke, kau tidak boleh merebut wanita yang ditaksir Gaara, carilah wanita lain, lagipula kau sudah mempunyai si Haruno itukan?" Kiba cepat-cepat berdiri dari duduknya, menatap bergantian Gaara dan Sasuke, tajam. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini terjadi, tidak boleh ada pertengkaran diantara mereka, apalagi hanya karena seorang gadis. Tidak sama sekali

"Hm, kapan aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku mentaksir Naruto?"

Semua menolehkan kepala cepat kearah si Sabaku yang baru saja berbicara. Menatapnya terkejut. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan malah bertopang dagu santai. Menatap balik teman-temannya dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri diwajahnya. Ah, sepertinya teman-temannya ini salah paham.

"Mendokusai, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakan ini. Tapi bukankah kau menyukainya Gaara? Lalu kenapa dengan mudah kau mengatakan yang sebaliknya?" Shikamaru dengan kadar kejeniusan tinggi pun bahkan tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran si Sabaku. Dia ingat, otaknya ini memang tidak diprogram untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang berakar dengan perasaan. Tck, cinta itu memang merepotkan

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya elegan, lalu terkekeh kecil setelahnya. Entah kenapa melihat ekspresi bingung yang diperlihatkan teman-temannya ini sangat menyenangkan.

Meredakan kekehannya, Gaara fokus kembali pada teman-temannya. Menatap mereka satu persatu, sebelum akhirnya mulai buka suara "Aku memang menyukainya"

Hening, teman-temannya masih terdiam, merasa kalau perkataan si Sabaku masih belum selesai. Bahkan Shikamaru sudah membungkam mulut Kiba yang akan mulai berkicau, mencegahnya untuk merusak suasana.

"Tapi kalian salah besar jika kalian menganggapku mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya"

Semua bungkam, mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Gaara. Menyukai tapi tidak memiliki perasaan khusus? Sepertinya mereka mulai mengerti dengan maksud si Sabaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti" dan tentu saja yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk mencerna semua itu hanyalah Kiba seorang.

Gaara menghela napas lelah. Dia benci ini, entah kenapa dia merasa permasalahan ini tidak ada habis-habisnya saja. Dia pun mulai menarik napas panjang dan kembali menjelaskan "Aku memang menyukai Naruto, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya teman, tidak lebih. Sudah kukatakan kan kalau dia itu wanita yang menarik. Hanya saja rasa tertarikku bukan rasa ketertarikan seorang pria pada lawan jenisnya"

"Oh, begitu" Kiba manggut-manggut mengerti. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang ada disampingnya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sial, kepalanya pusing. Tck, seharusnya dia tidak perlu memutar otaknya hanya untuk hal ini.

Sementara itu, dilain pihak Sasuke menyeringai didalam hati. Setidaknya sekarang Gaara bukanlah ancaman untuknya. Namun sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan mempunyai saingan, dia Uchiha ingat? Hanya saja jika saingannya itu adalah temannya sendiri, dia akan memerintahkan mereka untuk menjauhi incarannya. Sasuke tidak ingin jika urusan percintaannya harus berakhir seperti drama-drama yang sering dinonton ibunya itu, oh tidak, itu terlalu menjijikkan.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa kau tertarik pada Naruto?"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika mendapati Gaara yang bertanya padanya. Dia menatap si penanya lama, sebelum akhirnya sudut kanan bibirnya naik untuk beberapa centi, membentuk seringaian khasnya. "Hn, menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke ambigu

Gaara memutar bola matanya ketika mendapati sifat menyebalkan Sasuke. Dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dilihat dari segi manapun dia yakin kalau sang Uchiha memang tertarik kepada Naruto. Shikamaru dan Kiba pun dapat melihat hal itu.

"Hooaaamm, mendokusai. Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau ingin mendekatinya begitu saja? itu bukan dirimu Sasuke" Shikamaru bertanya seraya menatap Sasuke dengan mata kuaci malasnya. Dia yakin Sasuke tidak akan begitu saja mendekati seorang perempuan. Dia Uchiha, dan seorang Uchiha selalu didekati bukan mendekati. Setidaknya haruslah ada alasan yang bagus jika Sasuke ingin dekat dengan gadis itu

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, lantas saja Sasuke mulai memutar otaknya, berpikir. Dia terdiam cukup lama, dengan mata yang menatap fokus pada lantai marmer kamarnya. Ah, benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, dia tidak mungkin begitu saja mendekati si blonde. Meskipun mereka sudah bertemu sepulang sekolah tadi, itu tidaklah cukup untuk dibuat sebuah alasan. Dia butuh alasan yang lebih bagus.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya sebuah ide bagus melintas di kepalanya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai membentuk seringaian lebar, menatap temannya bergantian sebelum mulai buka suara

"Aku puny ide"

Dan seruannya itu pun sukses membuat teman-temannya saling berpandangan, bingung.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**CHAP TIGA UPDATE #digampar# gomen, update-nya lagi2 lama T.T, sbenar'a niat saya mau update hari senin ini, tapi karena ada kesempatan, sya lngsung update hari ini aja…:D**

**Ada tidak yang patah hati karena saya bikin gaara disini bukan sebagai saingan'a sasuke? Gomen kalau ada, karena dari awal niat saya memang ingin menjadikan gaara sosok teman sekaligus kakak yang baik bagi naruto #cielahbahasague**

**Jadi, saya yakin kalau para rieders akan bertanya 'lalu siapa yang bakalan jadi saingannya suke?' kalau untuk itu kita tunggu chap depan ya nee^^**

**Dan karena chap kemarin saya gax sempet balas reviewnya, chap sekaranglah saya bakalan balas. Here we go:**

**hanazawa kay : **nie udah dilanjut. Thank review-nya ya^^

** : **udah dilanjut kak… klo yg itu uchy gx bisa janji heheh #ditabok

**SNlop : **dsini dah ada sasunaru'a. maaf klo gx mnarik #miris. Ni udah d lanjut, thank review'a

**Arum Junnie :** niedah dlanjut, arigato krena udah mampir

**borutosatan : **disini dah dibanyakin dialog sasu'a :D thank review'a boruto #bolehmanggilgitu

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : **hehehe uchy juga suka. But, gx papakan klo pair gaanaru'a kandas disini #tendang. Gomen kak T.T#ojigi

**Aiko Michishige : **nie udah dlanjut. Thanks ya

** : **thanks karena dah suka … jadi gini eizan, café akatsuki-kan para pekerjanya aneh semua#dibomdeidara blum lagi sifat mreka yg bagai psikopat itu hehehe… jadi gitulah pengunjungnya dikit, kan salah sndiri mereka'a #woilukanauthornya. Jdi berminat review lagi? #ngarep

**zadita uchiha : **hahaha iya sasu gaji'a emang gedhe khekhekhe… jdi dsini uchy dah bnyakin dialog'a si sasu:D thanks review'a ya zadita

**kimhaemin : **nie dah dlanjut. Thanks ya

**aiko chiharu : **ha…ha ha ha #ketawahambar. Gomen uchy update'a malah lama#ojigi… thanks review'a ya

**Dewi15 : **nie udah dlanjut. Thanks dewi #peluk

**viraoctvn : **udah dlanjut kok. Thanks review'a

**Ineedtohateyou : **yoyo chap nie dah update yo… #Ineedtohateyou : woi siapa suruh niru2* uchy : hehehe…:D

** .948 : **thanks pujiannya #tersipu ni dah dlanjut… arigato

**Kyu-ru.25 : **hmm, kemungkinan'a sih bsar, tpi kta liat aja nanti ya

**Yoona Ramdanii : **jadwal update'a gx rutin… gomen , update klat jga gx bsa janji T.T… arigato review'a yoona #peluk

**choikim1310 :** nih udah dilanjut btw, jadwal update'a uchy itu gx mnentu #gomen

**Namikaze Eiji : **nie udah dlanjut… arigato review'a senpai :D

**Okeh, blas review udah, btw, buat yang PM juga mkasih bnyak ya****, aaahhh… sya gx nyangka trnyata ada yang mau nunggu fic abal saya ini #tersipu, yosh… smoga chap ini tdak mengecewakan…:D**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclemer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance / Friendship / Drama / Family

**Pairing: **SasufemNaru

**Rate :** T

**Warning:** Gender Switch, OOC, Typo's, alur kecepatan, EYD ancur, bikin mual, cerita pasaran, dll.

**.**

**THE UZUMAKI GIRL**

**Chapter : 4**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki hanya gadis biasa yang hidup dalam dunia yang biasa. Tidak ada yang specila dari itu. Namun, semua berubah saat Sasuke mulai memasuki kehidupan sang gadis. Membawa banyak perubahan pada hidupnya. Mulai dari hal kecil sampai dia menemukan kebahagiannya. Warning : SasuFemNaru.

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

Uchiha bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang mereka inginkan.

Ya, harus diingat jika itu memang sudah kodrat alam. Agak berlebihan memang. Namun, seperti itulah Uchiha. Hanya dengan sekali jentikan jari keinginan mereka telah ada didepan mata. Tidak ada yang bisa mengelak akan hal itu.

Dan Sasuke tahu. Menjadi seorang Uchiha adalah anugrah dalam hidupnya. Mempunyai ayah yang luar biasa, ibu yang begitu anggun, dan seorang kakak yang meskipun terlihat menyebalkan namun sangat menyayanginya adalah suatu hal yang patut untuk disyukuri. Kekayaan yang melimpah? Oh, jangan tanyakan lagi tentang hal itu.

Tapi, tidak ada hal yang membuat Sasuke lebih bersyukur menjadi seorang Uchiha adalah karena dia bisa mendapat apapun yang dia inginkan. Sasuke manja? Oh tidak, tidak. Dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dia hanya sedikit memanfaatkan kekuasaan Uchiha untuk beberapa hal.

Sasuke licik?

Tentu saja, dia Uchiha.

Dan karena itulah, Sasuke berani untuk berada disini sekarang. Dengan berbekal kepamoran dan kekuasaan Uchiha, dia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

Dan itu adalah-

Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang bisa di kategorikan besar itu. Sang wanita menatap intens remaja laki-laki di hadapannya. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kerja sang wanita. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya diatas meja. Sedangkan dahinya mengerut, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wanita dihadapannya. Dia hanya memasang poker face andalannya. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk buka suara.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Kenapa?"

Sasuke, yah nama lelaki itu bisa merasakan nada tak sabaran yang dikeluarkan oleh sang wanita. Dia menghela napas. Oh ayolah, apakah dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"Aku punya alasan Tsunade-sama. Alasan pribadi"

"Kau bisa memberitahukannya padaku"

Dan mengatakan kalau tujuannya hanya untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto? Heh, wanita ini mengira kalau dia tidak punya harga diri apa?

"Ini alasan pribadi Tsunade-sama" katanya lagi menekankan.

"Dan kau tidak bisa membawa alasan pribadi ke sekolah. Kau tahu itu?"

Tsunade mengeram marah. Dia menatap tajam salah satu murid KIHS yang ada dihadapannya. Bagaimana dia tidak seperti ini, bocah Uchiha itu datang padanya dan mengatakan dia ingin di pindahkan ke kelas lain. Apa kelas 1A untuk kalangan keluarga elit tidak pantas bagi bocah ini?

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum miring. Nada bicaranya terdengar menantang. Sama sekali tidak peduli jika kelakuannya saat ini bisa di kategorikan tidak sopan. "Anda lupa siapa saya Tsunade-sama?" tanyanya angkuh penuh kesombongan.

Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Apa dia pernah mengatakan jika bocah dihadapannya ini sangat mengesalkan? Bagaimana bisa dia berkelakuan seperti itu di hadapan orang yang lebih tua?

Sungguh tidak sopan! Batinnya berteriak.

Ingin sekali rasanya Tsunade menggebrak meja kerja ini dan mematahkannya menjadi dua. Tapi tidak, itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan biaya.

Dia pun menghela napas lelah. Berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha memang sangat menyebalkan. Sungguh, jika Tsunade tidak ingat Uchiha Fugaku adalah temannya sekaligus salah satu orang yang berperan penting dalam penyediaan dana di KIHS ini. Dia pasti sudah menendang bokong bocah ini keluar dari ruangannya.

"Haa… Baiklah. Jadi kau benar-benar ingin pidah ke kelas 1C, Uchiha-san?" tanyanya jengah. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Terserah jika bocah ini ingin pindah ke kelas mana saja. Asalkan itu tidak merugikan dirinya, maka dia tidak akan peduli.

"Hn"

Menghela napas lagi. Akhirnya Tsunade mengangkat telephone yang ada diatas meja kerjanya. Menekan beberapa tomol yang ada disana. Dan mulai meletakkan benda itu disamping kepalanya.

"Hm, aku ingin kau datang kesini. Yah, ada sedikit tugas untukmu. Secepatnya… Hm, baiklah"

Setelah berbicara singkat dengan seseorang yang ada di seberang sana. Dia pun meletakkan kembali telephone itu di tempatnya. Matanya kembali fokus pada sang Uchiha. Menatapnya datar.

"Shizune akan segera kemari. Dia akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas barumu"

Sasuke mengernyit kecil. "Aku tahu dimana letak kelas itu. Jadi, tidak perlu diantar"

Ctak

Putus sudah urat kesabaran sang kepala sekolah. Giginya bergemeratuk pelan, sementara tangannya kembali terkepal kuat. Oh ya ampun, ingin sekali dia mencukur habis rambut bocah satu ini. Apa dia benar-benar berniat membuat Tsunade mengambil gunting di dalam laci mejanya? Kenapa pula dia harus berurusan dengan Uchiha yang menyebalkan? Tidak cukupkah hanya dengan suaminya Jiraiya yang kelewat mesum itu?

Hashirama~ Apa dosa cucumu ini?

"Shizune akan mewakiliku untuk mengatakan pada teman-teman barumu nanti jika kau akan pindah ke kelas mereka bocah" ujarnya mengeram marah. "Dan berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan" katanya lagi melotot tajam.

"Hn"

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Masuk!"

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan seiring dengan masuknya seseorang yang ada di sana. Shizune menunduk kecil kearah Tsunade. Sebelum akhirnya mulai menanyakan tugas apa yang akan Tsunade berikan padanya sampai memanggilnya kemari.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tsunade-sama?"

"Hm, bawa Uchiha-san ke kelas 1C. Katakan pada guru yang mengajar dan murid-murid disana jika Uchiha-san mulai sekarang menjadi penghuni kelas itu"

Shizune menaikkan alisnya bingung. Pertanyaan seputar kenapa Uchiha bungsu ini di pindah kelas kan melayang di kepalanya. Tapi, dia tidak menyuarakannya sama sekali. Dia hanya membungkuk kembali kearah Tsunade kemudian menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Ayo!" ajaknya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dengan Sasuke yang mengekorinya.

Meninggalkan Tsunade yang sekarang sibuk memperhatikan sebuah dokumen di genggamannya. Helaan napas terdengar setelahnya dari bibir wanita itu.

"Haaa… Mereka berdua mirip" lirihnya

.

.

.

Naruto masih asik berbincang dengan Tenten dan Hinata di bangkunya. Bel masuk kelas sudah berdenting sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Tapi kelas masih tetap berisik. Itu lebih di karenakan mereka tahu jika guru yang seharusnya mengajar pada saat ini adalah orang yang selalu terlambat.

Tapi seakan keajaiban tiba-tiba terjadi. Seorang murid laki-laki berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kelas dan berteriak jika sensei sudah datang. Semua murid akan mengabaikan teriakan itu, jika seandainya tubuh mereka tidak membeku ketika melihat seseorang yang harusnya tidak ada saat ini. Kini berdiri tepat di depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

"…"

"…"

Hening

"Apa yang sensei lakukan disini?"

Kakashi mengedipkan matanya sekali ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja dia berada di sini untuk mengajar. Kenapa mereka bertanya seakan dia seharusnya tidak ada disini sekarang?

"Tentu saja untuk mengajar" jawabnya singkat.

"Sensei tidak menolong nenek menyebrang jalan hari ini?"

"Dan tumben sekali sensei tidak tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan"

Kakashi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari murid-muridnya itu. Suatu hal yang wajar jika murid-muridnya ini kebingungan dengan dirinya yang masuk tepat waktu hari ini. Yah, sejujurnya Kakashi akan menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama untuk membaca novel Icha Icha-nya, jika seandainya sang kepala sekolah tidak menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa wanita itu punya tugas untuknya.

"Aku punya infomasi penting untuk kalian semua"

Kata Kakashi memulai, dan itu sukses membuat seluruh kelas penasaran. Termasuk Naruto yang sekarang mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tangannya pun bergerak, mencolek Hinata yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Hei Hinata-chan, menurutmu informasi apa yang akan Kakashi-sensei katakan pada kita?"

"O-oh… Itu, a-aku…"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Suara sang guru di depan kelas membuat semua murid terfokus kembali padanya. Termasuk Naruto.

"Kalian akan mempunyai teman baru"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari murid-murid disana. Semua punya harapan sendiri terhadap anak baru itu. Para siswi berharap murid baru tersebut adalah seorang lelaki tampan dan keren. Sedangkan para siswa berharap yang sebaliknya.

Kakashi berdehem sekali agar semua murid fokus kembali padanya. Dan ketika melihat apa yang di lakukannya tak berbuah sia-sia. Kembali, sang Hatake membuka mulut. "Baiklah, kurasa kalian tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya" katanya tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya pun dia palinglan kearah pintu kelas tersebut. "Kau yang di sana. Masuklah!"

Seseorang yang ada disana pun masuk. Kelas hening ketika sosok tersebut berdiri tepat di depan kelas. Tidak ada siapa pun yang berniat buka suara.

1 detik

Semua siswi menahan napas.

2 detik

Wajah mereka mulai merona.

Dan di detik yang ke-3

"KYAAAA~"

.

.

.

Sasuke masih mengekori Shizune menuju ke kelas barunya. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, sang Uchiha berjalan dengan gaya santainya. Namun, berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya saat ini. Dalam hati, dia terus menyeringai lebar. Membayangkan reaksi Naruto ketika gadis itu melihat dirinya yang berdiri di depan kelas nanti pasti sangat menyenangkan. Ah, dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Uchiha-kun? Bolehkan aku bertanya? Kenapa kau di pindah kelas kan?"

Sasuke tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia pun diam, berlagak seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Shizune. Membuat sosok yang bertanya hanya bisa menghela napas. Menghadapi seorang Uchiha memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

Shizune pun tak mengubris remaja itu lagi. Dia mulai fokus kembali dengan jalannya. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang membuaka suara. Namun, keheningan itu berakhir ketika langkah mereka berhenti tepat di depan kelas yang mereka tuju.

Shizune membalikkan badannya menatap sang Uchiha.

"Aku akan masuk. Kau tunggulah disini"

"Hn" hanya gumaman yang di keluarkan Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

Shizune menghela napas sekali. Sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati pintu kelas. Dia membuka pintu tersebut sehingga dia dapat melihat keadaan di dalam kelas itu. Dia terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu. Menatap heran semua murid yang ada disana.

"Kyaaa… Oh ya ampun, dia tampan sekali"

"Aku ingin jadi pacarnya"

"Siapa pun, tolong… aku mimisan"

Mulutnya terbuka sementara matanya melotot horror. Keadaan kelas sekarang benar-benar kacau. Lihatlah para siswi yang sekarang berteriak histeris dengan muka mereka yang merah padam. Sementara para siswa terlihat seperti baru saja kehilangan nyawa.

Dan seseorang yang berdiri di hadapan kelas lah yang menjadi akar dari semua masalah ini.

"Kakashi-san?" panggilnya pada guru yang ada disana.

"Ah, Shizune-san" Kakashi sedikit tersentak. Yah, maklum sedari tadi fokusnya teralih kepada para muridnya yang di luar kendali. "Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanyanya.

"Ak-"

"Sensei?"

Shizune tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika sesosok manusia yang ada diantara mereka memotong perkataannya.

"Ya?" jawab sang Hatake.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus berdiri di sini?"

Kakashi terdiam sebelum akhirnya tertawa kaku. "Ah iya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan dirimu" dia pun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah para muridnya yang masih saja sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Dia berdehem sekali sebelum bicara. "Dia murid baru di sekolah ini yang akan menjadi teman kelas kalian" Kakashi kembali menatap siswa tersebut. "Kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu"

Sosok itu bergumam sekali sebelum akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hyuuga Neji. Siswa pindahan dari Oto High School. Salam kenal"

Para siswi semakin riuh. Mereka menjerit tertahan dengan beberapa diantara mereka yang hampir pingsan. Sementara Naruto dan Tenten menatap bertanya teman pemalu mereka. Hyuuga? Bukankah itu marga Hinata? Tanya mereka dalam hati.

"Ehem, Kakashi-san?"

Kembali pada Shizune. Dia berdehem keras, membuat semua yang ada di sana menatap Shizune merasa terganggu. Terlebih para siswi yang menatap tajam padanya. Mengganggu saja, batin mereka.

Dasar murid kurang ajar!

"Ah ya, jadi ada perlu apa Shizune-san?"

"Aku mendapat tugas dari Tsunade-sama untuk mengantar seseorang kesini" jawabnya dengan raut wajah serius.

Kakashi tidak menanggapi lagi, dia hanya menatap Shizune dengan pandangan bertanya. Bahkan semua murid di sana melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara Shizune mulai menjauhi pintu, entah pergi kemana.

Dia pun kembali tak lama setelahnya. Memasuki kelas, dan berdiri tepat di samping Neji.

"Kurasa kalian akan mendapatkan dua teman baru hari ini" katanya memulai.

Para murid terdiam menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Shizune selanjutnya. Raut wajah mereka di penuhi tanda tanya. Penasaran dengan teman baru mereka yang baru saja di katakan Shizune itu.

"Masuklah"

Mendengar perintah yang di keluarkan Shizune. Sosok yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar kelas pun masuk dan berdiri tepat di samping wanita itu. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya sukses membuat semua yang ada disana menahan napas. Oh, apakah mereka sedang bermimpi sekarang? Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka saat ini adalah-

Uchiha Sasuke?

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-sama"

"Apa yang di lakukan Sasuke-sama di sini?"

"Aku akan satu kelas dengan Sasuke-sama? Siapa pun… tolong cubit aku"

Semua siswi menjerit histeris. Jika pada awalnya jeritan mereka hanya bisa di dengar oleh kelas sebelah. Maka sekarang murid di lantai satu pun dapat mendengarnya. Saking kerasnya, telinga Naruto seakan ingin meledak oleh itu.

"Ehem, mohon perhatian semuanya" Shizune bedehem. Wajahnya terlihat serius menatap semua murid yang ada di sana. "Uchiha-san mulai hari ini akan menjadi teman kelas kalian. Dan jangan tanyakan apa pun karena aku tidak akan menjawabnya" katanya lagi menyela seorang murid yang terlihat ingin bertanya. "Baiklah, tugasku hanya sampai disini. Aku permisi"

Shizune membungkuk sekali, sebelum akhirnya hilang di balik pintu.

Meninggalkan suasana hening di dalam kelas tersebut.

"Um, baiklah. Sebuah kejutan ketika tahu kalau Uchiha-san akan menjadi salah satu penghuni kelas ini" Kakashi yang pertama kali membuka suara. Dia tersenyum kecil di balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Dan kurasa kalian berdua bisa duduk di…" Kakashi pun memandang ke sekeliling. Dan ketika mendapati ada dua kursi kosong yang ada di dalam kelas itu, senyumannya merekah.

Satu kursi kosong di samping Shino.

Dan satu lagi, di samping… Naruto

Dia menatap kursi yang ada di samping Naruto sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah Neji. "Hyuuga-san, kau bisa duduk di…"

Kata-kata Kakashi menggantung di udara.

Bagaimana tidak?

Lihatlah, sang Uchiha dengan seenak jidat melewatinya begitu saja. Menuju kursi yang ada di samping Naruto, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Menghiraukan wajah menganga para murid, dan tatapan tajam Hyuuga Neji.

"Aku akan duduk di sini" ujar sang Uchiha datar, masih dengan ekspresi acuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, kepalanya pun menoleh, dan menyeringai kecil kearah Naruto yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi… Dobe"

Tubuh Naruto membatu. Matanya melotot sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar. Kembali, laki-laki itu mengatainya dobe. Oh ya ampun, mimpi apa dia semalam? Bertemu dengan Uchiha ini dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka akan satu kelas?

Kami-sama pasti sangat membencinya.

"Sensei? Bukankah seharusnya itu tempat dudukku?"

Neji membuka suara. Nada bicaranya terdengar dingin. Dia menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih anteng dengan tampang datarnya. Sebelum menoleh kearah Kakashi meminta jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Ah itu" sang Hatake menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tertawa hambar. Dia tidak menyangka menentukan tempat duduk untuk murid baru saja nuansanya akan mencekam seperti ini. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Uchiha-san sudah menduduki kursi itu. Jadi kurasa, kau bisa menduduki kursi yang ada di samping Aburame-san"

Neji berdecak sekali. Dia menatap tajam Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kursi yang di maksud oleh sang guru. Mendudukkan dirinya disana. Dia pun menatap kembali kearah sang Uchiha. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan laki-laki itu yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini. Melainkan-

Sosok yang berada di samping Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran Kakashi-sensei berlangsung. Tak sekali pun Naruto melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari sang Uchiha. Manik safir itu menunjukkan pandangan membunuh. Yah, meskipun itu tidak ada seramnya sama sekali, malah membuatnya tampak seperti anak kucing.

Dan Sasuke suka itu.

"Apa kau terpesona dengan ketampanan ku sampai kau menatapku tanpa berkedip?"

Mata Naruto melotot semakin menjadi. Apa-apaan pertanyaan Uchiha ayam ini? Dia terpesona dengan muka tembok itu?

Yang benar saja!

"Heh dengar ya…" Naruto berdesis geram. Kepalanya bergerak mendekat kearah Sasuke dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kau itu tidak tampan. Bagiku wajahmu bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup. Camkan itu!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Dia pun menoleh kearah Naruto, membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Mungkin tinggal beberapa senti sebelum kedua wajah itu bersentuhan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya main-main.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal. Uchiha ini benar-benar menguras kesabarannya. "Jangan membuatku menonjokmu sekarang juga Teme" desisnya tajam.

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukan itu?" Sasuke membalas dengan pertanyaan meremehkan. Wajah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat. Entah siapa yang membuat jarak wajah mereka semakin tipis. Mungkin kedua-duanya.

"Aku tidak main-main ayam. Jika perlu aku juga akan membunuhmu" ujar Naruto melotot tajam.

"Hn, itu kalau kau bisa"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian bisa semesra itu"

Dua sosok berbeda gender tersebut membatu dengan posisi yang masih belum berubah. Dan sedetik kemudian kepala mereka menoleh kompak keasal suara dan mendapati Kakashi-sensei yang menatap balik mereka dengan senyum manis. Mengedarkan pandangan lagi, dan sekarang tatapan mereka terfokus pada penghuni kelas yang menatap mereka dengan muka merah.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini.

Kepala mereka pun kembali ke posisi semula. Dan dalam seketika, mata Naruto melotot horror ketika menyadari posisinya dengan sang Uchiha sekarang. Dia memundurkan kepalanya menjauh. Dan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya-

"Huuaaa… Kalian jangan salah paham. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Tidak! Tidak! Menjauh dariku Teme!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya elegan. Dan di detik berikutnya sang Uchiha kembali fokus pada papan tulis. Menghiraukan keadaan kelas yang masih heboh akan kesalahpahaman tersebut.

Toh dia tidak peduli.

Memang pada dasarnya dia ingin mendekati gadis itu kan?

Sasuke terkekeh di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke benci di ganggu. Yah, harusnya semua orang tahu itu. Tapi seakan mereka semua tidak peduli. Orang-orang itu selalu saja mendekatinya dan mengurubunginya seperti semut. Dia benci di perhatikan.

Mungkin karena itulah dia tertarik pada gadis di sampingnya ini. Naruto tak memperhatikannya. Malah seakan terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Sasuke tidak menjadikan ketidak nyamanan Naruto sebagai kesalahan dirinya karena malah semakin mendekat pada si blonde.

Itu adalah kesalahan Naruto yang tidak menghiraukannya dan membuat Sasuke tertarik padanya.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita berakhir hari ini. Dan jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas yang sensei berikan"

"Ha'I sensei~"

Bel jam istirahat telah berbunyi, dan sekarang keadaan kelas begitu heboh setelah Kakashi keluar. Hampir dari semua siswi mengurubungi bangku dua sosok penghuni baru kelas tersebut. Berteriak dan menjerit dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"Sasuke-sama, ini bekalku. Rasanya enak sekali. Tolong terimalah"

"Neji-kun, kau berniat untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini? Aku bisa menemanimu"

"Sasuke-sama ingin pergi ke kantin? Denganku saja"

"Neji-kun, jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang sekolah ini. Kau bisa tanyakan padaku"

"Sasuke-sama…"

"Neji-kun…"

"Sasuke-sama…"

"Neji-kun…"

"BERHENTIII"

"…"

"…"

Seuasana kelas dalam seketika hening, ketika Naruto berteriak nyaring penuh emosi. Mukanya merah sementara matanya melotot tajam. Tidak tahukah teman-temannya jika telinganya seakan ingin pecah ketika mendengar jeritan-jeritan mereka itu?

"Berhentilah menjerit. Kalian membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Na… Naru-"

"APA?"

"…"

… Hening lagi

Naruto menarik napas dalam. Oh, ya ampun, dia benar-benar emosi. Baru saja dia ingin mengajak Ten-Ten dan Hinata untuk makan di luar kelas. Tapi, karena teriakan teman-temannya ini membuat dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Haa… Kurasa aku terlalu emosional" dia menghela napas menatap temannya merasa bersalah. Dia ingat, jika teman-temannya ini selalu mengatakan bahwa dia yang sedang dalam mode murka itu sangat menakutkan. "Aku minta ma-"

BRAKK

"SASUKE-KUN?"

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti di ujung lidah, ketika seorang gadis merah muda muncul tiba-tiba dan dengan ganasnya menggebrak pintu kelas. Membuat semua yang ada disana terfokus padanya. Termasuk sosok yang di teriaki oleh gadis tersebut, yang sekarang menatap jengah kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau pindah ke kelas ini?"

Gadis itu berjalan cepat. Menyingkirkan semua siswi yang awalnya mengerubungi sang Uchiha. Menatap tajam mereka semua. Sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali kearah sang pujaan hati.

"Hn"

"Kau tahu, saat aku mencarimu di kelas tadi dan tak menemukanmu, aku sangat khawatir" gadis tersebut berujar dengan nada suara mendayu. Sukses membuat seisi kelas ingin muntah karenanya. "Jika kau ingin pindah kelas. Kenapa tidak ke kelasku saja? Kita bisa bersama-sama setiap saat"

"Hn"

"Hinata-hime?"

Ketika Sakura sibuk berceloteh tentang kekecewaannya terhadap sang pujaan hati yang lebih memilih untuk berada di kelas ini. Neji menghampiri Hinata, tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang merasa terganggu dengan kedatangannya. Dia tersenyum tipis kearah Hinata, termasuk dua teman gadis tersebut.

"Ah, Ne… Neji-nii"

"Hei Hinata-chan, kau tidak pernah mengatakan jika kau punya kakak"

"I-itu…"

"Aku kakak sepupu Hinata-hime. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

Naruto mengangguk ketika mendengar jawaban dari laki-laki itu. Dia pun tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Yah, saudara Hinata berarti temannya juga iya kan?. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Neji" dia menjulurkan tangannya seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Hm, Hinata-hime banyak bercerita tentangmu" katanya seraya menerima uluran tangan gadis tersebut. Masih dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Haha benarkah?" Naruto tertawa seraya menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal. Perasaannya saja atau memang senyuman Neji itu sangat menawan? Oh, ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Batinnya histeris.

"Ehem! Sepertinya aku terlupakan disini"

Tiga pasang mata itu menoleh dan mendapati sesosok gadis bercepol yang menatap mereka bosan. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada sementara kakinya terketuk-ketuk di lantai. Ck, ayolah terabaikan itu menyebalkan.

"Ah i-iya, Neji-nii i…ini Tenten. Te… temanku"

"Hyuuga Neji, salam kenal"

"Hm, kau bisa memanggilku Tenten" Tenten mengangguk sekali sebelum kepalanya menoleh kearah Hinata. "Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau terlambat datang sekolah kemarin?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk, masih dengan muka merahnya. "Hu-um, kemarin a… aku menemani Neji-nii me-menemui Tsu… nade-sama, sekalian me-mengambil seragam se… kolahnya"

Tenten dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham mendengarnya. Memang kemarin Hinata terlambat masuk kelas. Dan baru saja mereka ingin bertanya, namun tidak jadi karena guru yang mengajar pada saat itu keburu datang. Ingin menanyakannya setelah pelajaran usai, mereka malah melupakannya.

Ck, dasar.

"Kalian berniat ke kantin?"

Tenten dan Naruto menatap Neji lama. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Niat mereka awalnya memang makan di luar kelas kan? Dan rasanya kantin termasuk dengan itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu apa lagi"

Mereka baru saja ingin melangkah disaat seseorang tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Refleks kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati sang Uchiha-lah pelakunya. Matanya melotot geram, lagi-lagi Uchiha ini, kesalnya.

"Apa yang ka-"

"Kau akan pergi denganku"

Perintah mutlak yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke lantas membuat seluruh kelas hening. Sakura bahkan menganga tak percaya karenanya. Sasuke mengabaikan tunangannya hanya untuk mengajak gadis itu? Oh, ini sungguh mengejutkan!

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya tajam. Matanya masih melotot, berharap dengan itu Sasuke akan takut dan melepaskan genggamannya. Yah, dia sangat yakin kalau Uchiha ini melihat aksinya dalam membasmi empat berandalan kemarin. Setidaknya dia bisa menjadikan itu ancaman. "Dengar ya! Aku tidak ingin pergi kemana pun denganmu. Tidak akan!" katanya lagi setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" Sasuke berujar santai, masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak tahukah Naruto, kalau dia sudah menahan emosinya semenjak gadis ini bertingkah menyebalkan di hadapan murid baru berambut iklan shampoo itu?

Inginnya Sasuke menerjang laki-laki itu, dan mencukur habis rambutnya.

Tapi tidak, Sasuke harus menjaga image. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha bertindak memalukan seperti itu.

Bisa-bisa malah rambutnya yang habis di cukur oleh Fugaku.

"Kau harus ikut denganku" tambah Sasuke lagi. Dan dengan itu, dia pun mulai menyeret Naruto ikut bersamanya. Tidak peduli kalau sang blonde meronta dan berteriak minta di lepaskan. Dia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu dekat-dekat dengan Neji.

Yah, dia punya firasat buruk dengan laki-laki itu.

Semua orang harus tahu. kalau Sasuke tidak akan membagi miliknya dengan siapa pun.

Sasuke egois?

Tentu saja, dia Uchiha.

"Berhenti disana!"

Tap

Langkah Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Dia melirik sosok yang telah berani menghentikannya, sinis. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto. Tidak terlalu kuat, ingat, dia tidak ingin menyakiti miliknya. Namun, masih bisa mencegah agar gadis itu tidak lari darinya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke jengah. Murid baru itu berani sekali dengannya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau yang sedang di hadapinya saat ini adalah Tuan Muda Uchiha Bungsu?

Dasar tidak sayang nyawa.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa Naruto ikut dengamu" kata Neji datar. Dia mulai melangkah mendekati sosok Naruto dan Sasuke. Matanya menatap tajam, tidak kalah dengan tatapan sang Uchiha sekarang.

Sejujurnya, dia tidak akan pernah peduli, jika seandainya gadis yang di seret oleh sang Uchiha sekarang bukanlah Naruto. Entah kenapa, dia sangat tertarik dengan gadis itu saat Hinata menunjukkan foto Naruto padanya liburan musim panas lalu. Gadis dengan senyum polos dan mata indahnya itu sukses membuatnya mati-matian meminta kepada sang ayah untuk memindahkannya kesini.

Neji terlalu berlebihan?

Jika itu untuk Naruto, maka jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Kau tidak berhak memaksanya" kata Neji lagi. Sekarang dia telah berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Hu-um Neji benar!" Naruto selaku korban sang Uchiha mengangguk setuju. Benar-benar tidak sadar jika responnya terhadap perkataan Neji membuat laki-laki di sampingnya dilanda emosi berat. "Hei Teme, Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya lagi, menatap sang Uchiha tajam.

Sasuke masih mencoba mengendalikan tampang datarnya. Akan sangat tidak Uchiha jika dia menerjang murid baru ini di depan murid-murid lainnya. Dia pun mengulas senyum miring setelahnya. Apa murid baru ini berpikir Sasuke akan memberikan miliknya? Heh, sampai mati pun tidak akan pernah.

"Jika aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tanyanya menantang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu" jawab Neji tajam. Naruto itu sudah di takdirkan sebagai miliknya. Dan apa pun yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu, tidak akan pernah di lepaskannya.

"Oh, begitukah?"

"Kau ingin bukti Uchiha-san?"

Mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain. Mengabaikan seluruh penghuni kelas yang melihat aksi mereka. Bahkan sebagian dari murid kelas lain sudah memenuhi pintu dan jendela-jendela hanya untuk melihat itu.

Bagaimana mereka tidak seperti ini?

Sang pangeran sekolah dan murid keren baru memperebutkan seorang perempuan tepat di depan umum?

Ini akan menjadi gossip ter-HOT se-KIHS.

"Berhentilah saling melotot"

"Hoaaamm, kalian kekanakan"

"Hajar dia Sasuke! Hajar!"

Sasuke, Neji, dan seluruh penghuni kelas itu sekarang terfokus pada tiga sosok laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Yah, mereka adalah Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba. Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah berada di sana. Tapi yang pasti, Naruto sangat senang ketika mendapati sosok berambut merah itu.

"Gaara?" Naruto memanggil sang pemilik tato 'Ai' itu agar fokus padanya. "Bisakah kau melepaskan ku dari keadaan yang mencekam ini?"

Dan seperti yang di harapkan, Gaara dalam sekejab hanya fokus pada Naruto. Dia mendekati si blonde dan melepaskan genggaman Sasuke darinya. "Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Dan ketika mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto. Kepalanya kembali menoleh, sekarang menatap Sasuke dan Neji tajam.

"Kalian kekanakan" katanya penuh wibawa. "Jika ingin memperebutkan Naruto, lakukan dengan cara lain. Jangan main pelototan seperti ini" ujarnya kembali. Dan kata-kata terakhirnya itu sukses membuat mata Naruto melotot karenanya.

"Apa? Memperebutkanku? Apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"Hm, tidak ada apa-apa" ujar Gaara kemudian. Dia pun tersenyum tipis pada Naruto, berusaha membuat si blonde tak terlalu memikirkan perkataannya. "Ah, apa kau ingin pergi ke kantin? Kalau begitu kita bisa pergi bersama, tentu saja dengan teman-temanmu juga" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat kalau ingin pergi kesana" dan seperti yang di harapkan. Ke-dobean Naruto kambuh di saat yang tepat. Dia pun menoleh kearah Tenten dan Hinata. "Tenten, Hinata-chan, ayo kita pergi dengan Gaara saja" ajaknya mengabaikan Sasuke dan Neji yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo Hinata"

"Ah… i-iya"

Dan setelah enam orang tersebut –Shikamaru dan Kiba ikut bersama mereka- meninggalkan kelas. Kembali, tempat itu dilanda kesunyian. Dua sosok itu pun kembali saling menatap. Namun setidaknya tidak lagi saling melotot. Sepertinya perkataan Gaara tadi telah di pikirkan baik-baik oleh mereka.

"Si rambut merah itu benar. Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan hal yang kekanakan seperti ini" kata Neji memulai.

"Hn" hanya gumaman yang di keluarkan Sasuke. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin membenarkan hal itu.

Uchiha tidak kekanakan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lakukan cara sehat. Siapa pun yang bisa menaklukkan hati Naruto, dialah yang berhak memilikinya"

"Aku setuju" Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah mulai sekarang kita bersaing untuk mendapatkan Naruto"

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Uchiha"

"Seperti kau bisa menang dariku saja"

Setelah perbincangan singkat tersebut. Mereka pun enyah dari sana, menyusul enam orang yang telah mendahului mereka. Meninggalkan para murid yang menganga mengaksikan kejadian langka itu. Bahkan melupakan gadis berambut merah muda yang masih berdiri mematung di sana.

Apa dia baru saja bermimpi?

Tidak mungkin tunangannya dengan gamblang mengatakan jika dia ingin memperebutkan gadis Uzumaki itu tepat di hadapannya kan?

'… **Jangan salahkan Sasuke, jika suatu saat nanti dia menemukan orang yang dicintainya dan mencampakkanmu…'**

Kata-kata Gaara tempo hari tergiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya menggeleng lemah. Tidak, tidak mungkin apa yang di katakan Gaara itu akan menjadi kenyataan kan?

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Nama itu pun lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Hallo, saya balik lagi dengan fict yang udah kuno ini #dilemparbatu. Maafkan saya karena update-nya sungguh luar biasa lama. Hufh, ini memang di karenakan mood saya sedang tidak baik belakangan ini. Jadinya saya tidak berniat melanjutkan fict dulu, karena akan sangat bergantung dengan jalan ceritanya sendiri.

Saya sangat senang saat tahu masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fict geje ini. Terima kasih #ojigi. Tapi, saya sangat berharap agar kalian mau bersabar. Saya akan melanjutkan fict ini, pasti. Namun yang menjadi masalahnya adalah ada beberapa hal yang harus saya selesaikan di duta, yang tentu saja akan membuat kelanjutan fict ini dan fict saya yang lainnya memakan waktu sedikit lama.

Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Untuk yang sudah me-Review, Favorite, dan Follow. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak .

**Big Thanks To :**

**aiko chiharu | Dewi15 | zadita uchiha | SNlop | saphire always for onyx | Yoona Ramdanii | hanazawa kay | kimjaejoong309 | luviz hayate | UzumakiDesy | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | Jasmine DaisynoYuki | Arum Junnie | Aiko Michishige | Ryuusuke | choikim1310 | Namikaze Eiji | hayato | Guest | hayato | hayato**

**.**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

**.**

**Review Please**


	5. Manik Sekelam Malam

**Disclemer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

**Pairing: **SasufemNaru

**Rate :** T

**Warning:** Gender Switch, OOC, Typo's, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran, EYD ancur, alur mudah ditebak, bikin bad mood, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**.**

**THE UZUMAKI GIRL**

**Chapter 5 : Manik Sekelam Malam**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk, Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali dia menabrak bahu orang-orang yang dilaluinya, dan gadis itu tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin bisa secepatnya sampai kesana.

Bruk

"Ouch!"

Karena terlalu terburu-buru, dia tak bisa mengelak tabrakan yang menantinya pada tikungan koridor. Tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang, namun beruntung tak sampai mencium lantai. Matanya mendelik tajam pada sang tersangka penabrakan. Menegapkan tubuhnya, dia masih menatap orang tersebut kesal.

"Bisa kau pakai matamu saat berjalan, Matsuri?"

Sosok yang di panggil Matsuri hanya mendengus. Dia balik menatap Sakura tak kalah tajam. "Berjalan itu pakai kaki, bukan mata!" balasnya mengejek.

"Tck, terserah" Sakura membuang wajah kesamping. Dia kemudian melangkah kembali tanpa memperdulikan Matsuri. Dia sedang terburu-buru.

Langkah kakinya yang masih terhentak, membawa Sakura pada sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan XII-F. Matanya memandang kedalam ruangan itu teliti. Sebelum terhenti pada empat sosok yang memang ingin di temuinya semenjak tadi.

"Sakon!"

Laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna abu-abu menoleh ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran ketika mendapati sesosok gadis berambut merah muda ada di hadapannya. Namun, tak lama kemudian dia memasang seringaian lebar.

"Untuk apa seorang primadona sepertimu menemui diriku ini, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Dia melirik teman-temannya yang lain, yang juga memasang seringaian tertarik sepertinya.

"Aku ingin kau dan teman-temanmu melakukan sesuatu untukku" perintahnya kemudian. Dan ketika dia mendapati wajah ketua kelompok berandalan itu semakin menyebalkan. Dia menambahkan kembali kata-katanya. "Dengan bayaran besar, tentunya"

Sakon memasang senyum bisnis. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kami siap untuk melakukan apa pun itu"

"Aku ing-"

"Jika kau ingin mereka memberi pelajaran pada gadis pirang itu. Kau hanya buang waktu"

Sakura segera menoleh sesaat setelah mendengar suara yang familiar. Dia mengernyit ketika mendapati Matsuri terduduk santai di atas meja tepat di belakangnya. "Apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanyanya tajam.

Matsuri mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Aku sudah pernah memerintah mereka untuk memberi pelajaran makhluk kuning itu" ujarnya santai, matanya menatap sinis empat orang tersebut yang sekarang memasang tampang horor. "Kau bisa bayangkan? Empat lawan satu, dan si pirang itu menang telak. Aku bahkan sampai heran, apa yang sebenarnya mereka miliki sampai dikatakan berandalan sekolah. Mengalahkan gadis kecil saja hasilnya nol besar" dia mendengus keras setelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut besarmu itu!" salah seorang dari mereka tersulut emosi. Kidomaru, menggebrak meja seraya menunjuk Matsuri nyalang. "Jika kau merasa bisa mengalahkannya, lakukan saja sendiri. Dan kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya wajah sialanmu itu penuh luka lebam!" serunya lagi, kasar.

Matsuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian kembali mendengus. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang tidak berguna seperti kalian. Dan maaf, aku masih terlalu menyayangi wajah cantikku" dia turun dari duduknya, tak peduli dengan empat pasang mata yang menatapnya sinis.

"Tunggu dulu" Sakura yang kembali mendapatkan suaranya, mencegah Matsuri yang akan segera keluar kelas. "Jadi maksudmu, mereka kalah dari si Uzumaki?" tanyanya seraya menatap tak yakin. Jelas, baginya mana mungkin seorang gadis seperti Naruto mengalahkan empat orang berandalan? Mustahil!, itu yang terpatri di kepalanya.

"Aku sebenarnya benci mengakui ini" Matsuri melangkah keluar dari kelas dengan Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Tapi jujur, si Uzumaki itu monster. Aku masih belum percaya dia mengalahkan mereka berempat dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Sialan, penampilannya sangat menipu. Apa kau sependapat denganku?" dia menoleh kearah Sakura, tapi yang di dapatkannya hanya wajah gadis itu yang mendadak datar sementara matanya menyorot kosong. Ada apa dengannya, Matsuri membatin.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah kita harus mencari jalan lain agar dia menjauhi orang yang kita cintai?" Sakura bertanya tanpa menatap pada Matsuri. "Bukankah kau juga cemburu melihat Gaara dekat dengan gadis itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Matsuri diam, dia menatap lama Sakura sebelum akhirnya menghela napas pelan. "Kau punya rencana?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Hm, mungkin" dan bibir itu dengan perlahan membentuk seringaian tipis.

.

.

.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau pulang denganku?"

Naruto menoleh pada Tenten yang ada di sampingnya. Bibir mungil itu mengulum senyum kecil. "Tidak perlu Ten, aku pulang dengan bus saja" ujarnya kemudian seraya memakai sepatunya.

Tenten menghela napas kecewa. "Baiklah kalau begitu" dia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian segera menenteng tas di bahu. "Ayo, jalan bersama!" ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima uluran itu, lalu berdiri tegak. "Kau duluan saja. Aku harus mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal di loker ruang ganti" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Tck, dasar" gadis bercepol itu menekuk dahi kesal. "Baiklah, aku duluan" Tenten menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu pelan, sebelum melangkah keluar dari gym.

Naruto mengernyit kecil sesaat setelah dia membuka lokernya. Tangan berlapis kulit karamelnya dengan perlahan menggapai setangkai bunga lily putih yang terletak di dalam lokernya tersebut. Dia memperhatikan bunga itu lama, sebelum tatapan matanya teralih pada sepucuk surat yang terletak persis di tempat dia mengambil lily tadi.

**To : Naruto-san**

**Maaf karena pemberianku sedikit mendadak. Setelah ku dengar dari Hinata-hime kau menyukai bunga lily putih, aku langsung berniat memberikan itu padamu. Awalnya aku ingin memberikannya selepas pulang sekolah tadi. Tapi kau tahu, si pantat ayam itu tak akan pernah mengijinkanku melakukannya.**

**Jadi, kuharap kau mau menerima bunga itu. Anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan kita.**

**From : Neji H.**

Naruto mengulum senyum manis seusai membaca surat tersebut. Dia kemudian menatap bunga lily putih di genggamannya dengan mata berbinar, lalu memeluknya di dada. Aaahhh, ternyata Neji tipe laki-laki romantis, pekiknya senang di dalam hati.

Dan dengan itu, dia tak pernah melepas senyumnya bahkan setelah keluar dari gymnasium. Dia melangkah riang dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam mawar pemberian pemuda Hyuuga tersebut. Mulutnya terdengar bersenandung kecil. Sungguh, dia sangat senang, apalagi Neji itu laki-laki baik yang mau meneraktirnya ramen tadi siang. Yah, meskipun dia menolaknya karena sudah kenyang dengan ramen teraktiran Gaara yang di habiskannya sampai tujuh porsi.

"Ah, akhirnya kau muncul juga. Kau lama sekali, Dobe"

Naruto mengernyit kecil ketika mendengar suara yang familiar. Dia menoleh dan sesaat kemudian matanya mendapati wajah pemuda sialan yang baginya patut di hancurkan. Seketika moodnya berubah drastis, dia memasang tampang kesal kemudian membuang muka.

Tanpa menatap Sasuke lagi, Naruto menggerakkan kakinya menjauh. Tapi baru beberapa langkah di tempuhnya, sebuah tangan besar menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Tck, sebenarnya apa maumu, Teme?!" Naruto berbalik, menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku mau pulang. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku saat ini?" tanyanya lagi seraya menepis kasar genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke diam dengan mata yang menatap tajam bunga lily yang ada di genggaman Naruto. Dia pun menoleh pada si pirang. "Bunga dari siapa?" pertanyaan itu terkesan datar, tapi tersirat nada kesal di dalamnya.

Dan Naruto tak menyadari itu. Dia malah menatap bunga tersebut dengan senyum yang mengembang pada wajahnya. "Dari Neji!" jawabnya senang. "Dia meletakkannya di lokerku beserta suratnya juga. Bukankah itu sangat romantis?" dia menoleh pada Sasuke, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Sementara Sasuke membuang muka. Bagus, sekarang dia benar-benar ingin membakar rambut si mata katarakan itu. Bagaimana bisa dia tertinggal satu poin seperti ini? Jika Itachi tahu, kakaknya itu pasti akan menertawakannya sampai tahun depan. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, batin Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Dobe, kau ikut aku" Sasuke menggenggam kembali pergelangan tangan Naruto. Dia dengan santai menyeret si blonde untuk ikut bersamanya. Walau telinganya sempat berdenging ketika Naruto mengeluarkan kicauan protes, namun dia tetap tak melepaskan genggamannya pada gadis itu.

"TEME, LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN!" Naruto memberontak keras. Berkali-kali dia mengarahkan tendangannya pada Sasuke yang entah bagaimana selalu bisa menghindarinya. "AKU INGIN PULANG! KAU DENGAR AKU? AKU INGIN PULAAANG" teriakan membahana terus meluncur dari mulutnya, tapi Sasuke menganggapnya angin lalu.

Sasuke mendorong keras Naruto memasuki mobilnya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat dia menutup dan mengunci pintu mobil. Dia berjalan mengitari mobilnya itu, kemudian memasuki jok pengemudi.

Buagh!

"Ouch, itu sakit!" Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang baru saja mendapat bogem mentah dari Naruto. Dia menatap nyalang gadis itu, lalu menangkap kepalan tangan Naruto yang terlihat akan kembali melayang kearahnya.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN, LEPASKAN AKUU" Naruto mendelik tajam. "BUKA PINTUNYA DAN BIARKAN AKU PERGI! AKU TIDAK INGIN DI CULIK OLEHMU, TEME!" dia terus berontak. Kepalan tangannya berkali-kali diarahkan pada Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu selalu bisa mengelak dari pukulannya.

Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan gadis tersebut, lalu menurunkannya. "Tenanglah, Naruto" dia menatap serius gadis itu, dan berhasil. Naruto mendadak diam mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. "Aku tidak akan menculikmu, oke. Juga tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Jadi tenanglah" tukasnya kalem, dia menatap gadis di hadapannya dalam.

"Mengajakku ke suatu tempat?" Naruto membeo. Bahunya turun, menandakan si blonde sedikit lebih tenang. "Kemana?" tanyanya kembali seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dia pun dengan segera menyalakan mobilnya. "Kau sendiri inginnya kemana?" pertanyaan balik diluncurkan, dia menatap Naruto menunggu jawaban.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin mengajakku kesuatu tempat? Tapi kenapa balik bertanya padaku?" Naruto gagal paham, sebenarnya laki-laki sialan ini maunya apa.

"Sudah jawab saja" Sasuke cuek, dia fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sesaat. Dia mencubit kecil dagunya seraya menengadah. Dan selang beberapa detik, bibir itu mengukir senyum lebar. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. "Maukah kau membawaku ke taman bermain? Aku sudah lama tidak pergi kesana"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Naruto heran. Tempat yang ingin Naruto kunjungi terlalu sederhana. Tapi, ya sudahlah, itu keinginan Naruto sendiri, batinnya kemudian. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Dan kuharap kau pakai sabuk pengaman. Aku tidak ingin wajahmu menyapa kaca mobil"

.

.

.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?!" Naruto memukul keras lengan Sasuke. "Cara mengemudimu itu membuatku nyaris mati dengan mengenaskan!"

Sasuke mengelus pelan lengan atasnya yang menjadi serangan kebrutalan Naruto, wajahnya masih berekspresi datar. "Itu bahkan masih terlalu lamban untukku" katanya tenang.

Mendengar itu, Naruto mendadak ingin menginjak kepala Sasuke. "Yah, memang terlalu lamban jika kau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Shinigami" dia berceloteh lagi, jalannya masih terhentak-hentak. "Lain kali jika kau ingin mati, tidak perlu mengajakku"

"Tck, kau punya mulut seperti bebek, dasar Dobe"

"Apa katamu? Coba ulangi lagi?!"

"Sudah" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan Naruto erat. "Kau membuat semua orang disini memperhatikan kita" matanya melirik beberapa orang yang berbisik-bisik seraya menatap dirinya dan Naruto. Dia kembali menoleh pada si pirang. "Wahana apa yang pertama kali ingin kau naiki?" tanyanya berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto diam, dia menatap Sasuke sebentar. Sebelum kepalanya bergerak mengamati sekitar. Mata safir itu berbinar sesaat setelah matanya mendapati wahana yang menarik minatnya. "Itu, aku ingin naik yang itu!" serunya kekanakan.

Sasuke melihat arah pandangan Naruto, dan mendadak wajahnya pucat pasi. "Kau ingin naik itu?" tanyanya memastikan. Kepalanya kemudian berputar melihat-lihat wahana lain. "Bagaimana kalau kita ganti dengan naik rollercoaster saja. Atau bianglala, mungkin?" dia melirik gadis itu meminta jawaban.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi aku ingin naik itu" ujarnya merajuk. Dia menarik kecil baju seragam Sasuke. "Boleh, ya?" dia menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah, tapi kau naik sendiri"

"Mana bisa seperti itu!" Naruto protes. Dia berdiri di depan Sasuke seraya berkacak pinggang. "Kita datang kesini berdua. Jadi harus bersenang-senang juga berdua, tidak boleh ada satu pihak diantara kita yang tak menikmati perjalanan ini" setelah mengatakan itu dia mengangguk, membenarkan sendiri perkataannya.

"Aku tidak berminat" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Menaiki wahana itu sama saja membuang harga diriku"

"Tck, sudahlah, aku tidak ingin dengar!" Naruto menarik paksa tangan Sasuke. Untuk sekali ini dia merasa harus bisa memaksa pemuda itu mengikuti kemauannya. "Aku akan membencimu seumur hidup jika kau tidak ingin menemaniku menaiki wahana itu" dia menatap tajam Sasuke, menandakan keseriusannya.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas lagi. Dia pun dengan terpaksa mengikuti kemauan gadis pirang itu. "Aku harap tidak ada satu pun diantara Gaara, Shikamaru, atau Kiba berada disini. Apalagi Aniki, aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah selama seminggu jika itu terjadi" gumamnya kecil.

"Kau tadi bicara apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan"

.

.

.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan" Naruto menangkup tangannya di depan dada, matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. "Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?" dia menoleh pada si reven. Tapi yang di dapatinya hanya pemuda dengan semangat hidup di bawah nol persen.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak kenapa-napa" Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Dia melangkah mendekati kursi panjang tak jauh dari mereka, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana. "Itu sangat memalukan" gumaman pelan di tunjukkan pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak kenapa-napa bagaimana?" Naruto duduk di samping pemuda itu. Dia menatap Sasuke lekat. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat, kau tahu?" dia membungkuk, wajahnya menengadah memperhatikan Sasuke lebih teliti.

"Lain kali jangan mengajakku menaiki wahana itu" Sasuke melirik Naruto jengah. Lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya polos, kepalanya di telengkan ke satu sisi. "Menurutku komedi putar wahana yang menyenangkan"

Sasuke mengeram pelan, kepalanya menoleh dan melempar deathglear percuma pada si blonde. "Komedi putar bukan wahana yang menyenangkan. Itu memalukan dan sangat kekanakan!" ujarnya keras, dia menggosok wajahnya frustasi. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu kesini!" raungnya dengan suara tercekat.

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut, tangannya memukul bahu Sasuke pelan. "Dasar plin-plan" sindirnya menuai pelototan dari si reven. "Lagipula kau tidak benar-benar menaiki wahana itu. Yang kau lakukan hanya terus berdiri di sampingku'kan?" matanya menyipit, menatap Sasuke tak suka.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam, menyerah adu mulut dengan si pirang. Yang dilakukannya hanya menatap kedepan, dia bahkan tak melirik pada Naruto. Mendadak suasana diantara mereka berubah canggung.

Menyerah dengan kecanggungan diantara mereka, Naruto memilih buka suara. "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kita ikuti caramu saja kalau begitu" gadis itu menghela napas lelah, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Wahana apa yang akan kita naiki setelah ini?" dia menatap Sasuke menunggu jawaban.

Sasuke memasang senyum, tangannya bergerak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Rollercoaster" katanya singkat, sebelum menyeret si pirang mendekati wahana yang di sebutkannya itu.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau sangat kekanakan, ya, Sasuke?"

"Apa?!"

"Tidak ada, kau hanya salah dengar"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengulum senyum, melihat kecerian Naruto menjadi kesenangan sendiri untuknya. Wajar jika dia seperti ini, semenjak perkenalan pertama mereka gadis itu hanya memberikan delikan tajam, tak ada senyum apalagi kata-kata lembut. Yah, bukannya Sasuke mengharapkan itu semua, hanya saja, bukankah lebih baik jika hubungan mereka sedikit lebih dekat?

"Sasuke? Jika kau mendadak gila sebaiknya jangan sekarang. Tunggu sampai gula kapasku habis, kemudian kita pulang"

Atau… mungkin tidak.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan!" Sasuke benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpal mulut ember itu. "Jangan buat kesabaranku habis, Dobe. Cara makanmu lamban seperti siput"

"Memang kau pernah melihat cara makannya siput?"

Terkadang Sasuke mengutuk diri sendiri karena dengan begitu mudahnya tertarik pada setan pirang ini. Cukup dia berteriak dalam innernya saja, harga diri Uchiha bisa runtuh jika emosinya lepas tanpa kendali.

"Aku hanya bercanda" Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan. Dia terkekeh geli, terlihat senang mendapati ekspresi kesal Sasuke. Mungkin dia harus sering-sering mengganggu pemuda ini, Sasuke benar-benar lucu dengan wajah cemberut. "Ah, Sasuke. Aku ingin kesana" tangan si pirang menggapai pergelangan Sasuke, kemudian menyeretnya mendekati sebuah stand tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kemana lagi, Dobe? Ini sudah cukup larut dan kita masih mengenakan seragam" dia menghela napas pelan saat Naruto mengabaikan perkataannya. "Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir" tukasnya kemudian menuai anggukan semangat dari si pirang.

Langkah mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah stand penjual aksesoris. Dan mata Naruto terlihat berbinar melihat sebuah bandana kuping kelinci. "Ini harganya berapa, Bibi?" tangannya menunjuk bandana tersebut, kepala menoleh sedikit untuk melihat bibi penjual.

"Lima ribu yen, Nona" sang bibi penjual mengulum senyum. "Itu pasti terlihat manis jika nona yang memakainya" tambah si bibi kemudian, masih dengan senyum bisnisnya.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, menatap aneh pada Naruto. "Kau ingin beli itu?" tanyanya tak percaya, sempat dia mengira jika Naruto berbeda dari gadis yang pernah di temuinya, ternyata sama saja dalam menyukai hal-hal berbau manis. "Kau buang-buang waktu Dobe. Ayo kita pulang!"

Sasuke baru saja ingin menggapai pergelangan tangan si pirang. Tapi sesuatu menghalanginya, dan dengan itu, dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempat. Mata Sasuke nyaris perih, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkedip walau hanya seperempat detik.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Bagus tidak?" Naruto mengulum senyum tipis, tangannya sibuk memilin kuping kelinci bandana yang di kenakannya. "Umm, tidak bagus, ya?" tanyanya kemudian dengan suara kecil. Apa dia terlihat jelek karena memakai bandana ini, sampai-sampai Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Ti-tidak. Ah, itu… maksudku-"

"Anda terlalu manis, Nona. Pacar Anda bahkan tak bisa berkomentar apa pun" sang Bibi penjual tertawa kecil, jiwa masa mudanya tergelitik melihat interaksi dua muda mudi yang di sangkanya sepasang kekasih itu.

"Benarkah?" pipi Naruto tersapu warna merah tipis, dia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajah merona itu. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, dia kembali menengadah. "Ah, sepertinya anda salah menafsirkan hubungan kami berdua, Bibi. Dia bukan-"

"Ini lima ribu yen untuk bandana itu. Terimakasih" entah kenapa Sasuke seperti menghalangi Naruto mengutarakan penjelasan hubungan mereka. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang bibi penjual, dia lantas menyeret si pirang menjauhi stand itu. Suasana diantara mereka sempat hening untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Naruto kembali bersuara dengan nada yang nyaris terpekik.

"Sasuke, ayo kita kesana!"

Si reven tersentak kecil. Dia menghela napas lelah, matanya melirik kesal Naruto. "Sekarang hampir pukul delapan malam. Apa orang tuamu tidak akan khawatir?" dia menghadap Naruto sambil bersidekap dada.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Ini yang terakhir" matanya menatap Sasuke dengan kilat sungguh-sungguh. "Kita tidak mungkin mengakhiri hari menyenangkan ini tanpa kenang-kenangan" ujarnya lagi terdengar serius.

"Huh?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Ayo!" dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menyeret si Uchiha memasuki photo box. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang telah di sediakan dengan Sasuke di samping kirinya. Matanya beralih pada Sasuke dengan kilat senang.

"Foto ini sebagai kenang-kenangan" dia mengulum senyum lembut. "Terimakasih telah mengajakku kesini, Sasuke" ujarnya terdengar tulus, cukup sukses membuat si Uchiha terpaku untuk sesaat.

Secepat kilat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Mulutnya berdeham kecil, meredakan degupan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebum keras. "Hn" gumaman menjadi pilihan untuk menanggapi si gadis.

"Sasuke, menghadap kamera!" seruan Naruto menjadi landasan Sasuke untuk menatap kedepan. Dan tak lama, blitz kamera menyapa penglihatannya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan tergesa, keluar dari photo box. Dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk photo box tersebut seraya menarik-hembuskan napas dengan kelewat cepat. Dia melirik kecil area belakangnya melalui bahu, mengarah pada pintu. Namun pandangannya segera beralih pada lubang persegipanjang kecil di samping pintu itu ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah suara.

Gadis itu tanpa sadar berjalan mendekat. Tangannya terangkat, menggapai sederet foto yang keluar melalui lubang tersebut. Wajahnya terpaku ketika menangkap gambaran yang ada disana, sebelum dengan perlahan hawa panas membakar pipinya.

_**Flashback on**_

Naruto melirik kecil Sasuke melalui ekor mata. Wajah gadis itu terlihat masam, penuh kekesalan. Dia sudah memperhatikan Sasuke semenjak tadi, tapi apa yang tercetak pada wajah rupawan-yang Naruto tidak ingin akui itu-hanya tampang papan penggilasan yang terlihat menggoda untuk ditendang. Oh, Tuhan, tidak bisakah Uchiha Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya?

"Teme, jujur saja kau mulai membuatku mendidih" satu cahaya dari blitz kamera kembali menyinari wajah mereka. "Tapi kumohon, aku tidak ingin dianggap berfoto dengan seongok patung" suara gemeretuk gigi terdengar jelas dari belahan bibir si pirang.

"Hn"

Oke, cukup sudah!

"Tersenyumlah!"

"Dobe! Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku!"

**Jepret!**

"Tidak akan!"

"Berheti mencubit pipiku, Idiot!"

**Jepret!**

"BakaTeme, jangan menjambak rambutku, Sialan!"

"Poniku, Dobe! Kau ingin membuatku botak, hah?!"

**Jepret!**

Tidak ada yang ingin kalah. Mereka tetap saling menjambak seperti itu, bahkan tidak peduli dengan kamera yang terus mengabadikan moment mereka. Sesekali Naruto akan menjerit frustasi, sementara Sasuke akan mengerang saat rambutnya kembali ditarik kasar. Peperangan tetap berlanjut untuk beberapa saat kedepan.

Sampai ketika Sasuke dengan tidak sengaja menarik kuat tangan Naruto yang mencubit pipinya. Membuat gadis itu tersentak kedepan sehingga mempertemukan matanya dengan manik gelap Sasuke dalam jarak yang bisa menghetikan paru-parunya untuk bekerja. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, bahkan Naruto dengan sangat jelas bisa mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari napas Sasuke. Gadis itu membeku, entah kenapa kegelapan itu seakan menyedotnya dalam dimensi yang berbeda.

**Jepret!**

Sasuke nyaris ditenggelamkan oleh laut biru yang membentang di depan matanya. Sebelum cahaya dari blitz kamera membuat laut tersebut tertutupi kelopak kulit caramel yang berkedip. Naruto dengan segera dan tergesa berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya melebar drastis, dan Sasuke tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari rona merah samar menyapu pipi gadis tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu hal yang lebih memalukan terjadi diantara mereka, Naruto bergegas keluar dari photo box. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengumpulkan kewarasannya yang tercecer berantakan.

_**Flashback off**_

Mengingat kembali peristiwa yang terjadi pada mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, lantas membuat paras Naruto semakin memerah malu. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, mencoba menghilangkan setiap potong memori tersebut. Tapi semakin dia berusaha untuk mengenyahkannya, maka setiap detail wajah Sasuke akan terpahat jelas di sana.

Terlebih manik hitam itu.

Gelap, seperti langit malam.

"Arrgghhh! Tolooong, aku sudah tidak waraaas!" Naruto menjerit frustasi. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tenaga berlebih, sukses membuat penglihatannya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali untuk kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya, sebelum kembali menyiksa diri dengan menjambak rambutnya kasar.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar photo box, langsung di berikan tontonan gratis berupa Naruto yang berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan mendapati ada beberapa orang yang menatap aneh pada Naruto, bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memberikan tatapan horor, mengira jika Naruto adalah pasien RSJ yang melarikan diri.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya melangkah kearah Naruto kemudian menyeret si pirang ikut bersamanya. Sementara Naruto yang mendapati tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Selain karena kepalanya kembali memutar memori laknat itu, Naruto juga tidak mengerti mengapa mendadak lidahnya kelu dan suaranya tercekat pada bagian paling dasar kerongkongannya.

"Foto itu… kau yang simpan"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, menatap wajah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, sebelum tatapannya beralih pada deretan foto yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ah, untung tidak rusak. Naruto sempat ingat jika dia tidak melepaskan foto itu, bahkan saat dia menyiksa dirinya seperti orang gila tadi.

"U-um" jawab Naruto pelan dengan anggukan kecil. Lalu dia kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi tatapan gadis itu tetap tidak bisa berpaling, masih mengarah pada foto terakhir dalam sederet foto-foto tersebut. Di sana, dia dan Sasuke sama-sama melempar ekspresi keterkejutan, matanya yang membola dan mata Sasuke juga. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan, dan-

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, perkataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba cukup sukses untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya sendiri. Gadis itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. Tidak jauh dari mereka telah nampak jelas sebuah mobil mewah yang di ketahui adalah milik pemuda itu. Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menolak, namun segera di urungkannya ketika Sasuke memberinya delikan tajam.

"Ba-baiklah"

.

.

.

Terkadang Naruto berpikir hidupnya telah dikutuk, bahkan sebelum dia dilahirkan. Itu terbukti dengan banyaknya masalah yang menimpa dirinya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHU KAA-SAN JIKA KAU PUNYA PACAR TAMPAN, NARUTO?!"

Salah satunya adalah kemunculan Kushina yang tiba-tiba, sehingga Ibu berambut merahnya itu menganggap jika pemuda bertampang tembok yang berada di depan pagar rumah mereka adalah kekasihnya.

Naruto membeku. Dia melotot pada Ibunya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A-a…"

"A-A-A-APA?! TEGA SEKALI KAU MENYEBUNYIKAN SEMUA INI DARI KAA-SAN!" Kushina mendelik pada anaknya dengan napas memburu. Sebelum sesaat kemudian, dia menoleh pada sesosok pemuda yang bersandar pada body mobil yang berada di depan pagar, memperhatikan interaksinya dengan Naruto dalam diam. Ugh, Kushina tidak bisa percaya ini, tapi sungguh, pemuda itu terlihat sangat rupawan. "Lihat dia Naruto! Oh Tuhan, aku masih belum percaya jika anakku yang bar-bar ini bisa mendapat pacar titisan Dewa" ujarnya dengan nada penuh kekaguman.

Naruto melotot pada sang Ibu. "Kaa-san, aku tidak-"

Namun sayang, penjelasan yang hendak diutarakan kembali tertelan pada dasar kerongkongan. Kushina sudah angkat kaki, berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke, kemudian berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Naruto bahkan harus menahan rahangnya yang terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya yang mendapati Kushina mempersilahkan Sasuke memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, anak muda?"

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" ujarnya sopan.

Kushina mengangguk semangat, semakin terpesona dengan sosok Sasuke yang menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih menawan. "Aku Uzumaki Kushina, Ibu dari Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Baa-san" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

"KAA-SAN?!"

Kushina menoleh cepat. Matanya yang melotot mengarah tepat pada Naruto dan dengan sukses membuat anak itu ciut seketika. "Cepat pergi ke dapur dan siapkan minum untuk Sasuke-kun!" perintahnya dengan nada penuh penekanan, kembali membuat Naruto terintimidasi. Dan tanpa menunggu sampai hitungan ketiga, gadis itu sudah melesat cepat, masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Maafkan Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Dia memang seperti itu" Kushina kembali memasang senyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau kau bertamu dulu?" tanyanya seraya membuka pintu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam lama, namun tak ayal mengangguk juga. "Baiklah, tentu"

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruang tamu yang sederhana, telah terisi tiga sosok manusia dengan rambut berbeda warna. Wanita merah terlihat semangat berceloteh, sedangkan pemuda yang di ajaknya bicara akan sesekali menanggapi dengan gumaman atau jawaban singkat. Melupakan intensitas manusia pirang yang terduduk diam memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah merah karena sang Ibu tidak pernah berheti mengumbar hal-hal memalukan tentang dirinya.

"Baa-san sudah dari dulu khawatir dengan masa remaja Naruto. Dia sangat susah di atur dan sangat ceroboh. Baa-san pikir dia tidak akan pernah punya pacar. Tapi syukurlah, ada kau yang sangat berbaik hati ingin menjadi pacarnya, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke mengulum senyum kecil. Ah, Kushina benar-benar salah mengartikan tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi, tak apalah, lagipula Sasuke sendiri juga tidak keberatan.

Sementara Naruto yang dengan jelas mendengar itu semua, menekuk wajahnya dalam. Niat ingin menjelaskan kebenaran kepada sang Ibu sama sekali tidak terlaksana. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Bergerak sedikit saja dia sudah mendapat teguran keras, terlebih lagi jika membuka suara. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa di anak tirikan oleh Ibu sendiri.

Kushina yang masih dipenuhi aura berbunga-bunga kembali menyuarakan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana kelakukannya selama bersamamu Sasuke-kun? Jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu terepotkan atau bertindak memalukan, laporkan saja kepada Baa-san. Baa-san akan pastikan dia mendapat pelatihan khusus tata krama"

"Kaa-san ak-"

"Orang yang tidak penting sebaiknya diam saja!"

Hati imajiner Naruto retak menjadi butiran debu.

Bibir Sasuke bergetar hebat, nyaris tak sanggup menahan hasrat tawa yang melanda. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga dia menekan keinginan itu, kemudian berdehem kecil untuk mengembalikan kewibawaannya. "Anda tenang saja, Kushina-baasan. Saya sudah terbiasa untuk menjinakkan rubah liar" dia mengerling kecil kearah Naruto yang dengan jelas melempar pelototan kesal padanya.

"Oh, begitukah?" seru Kushina senang. Dia kembali menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke benar-benar calon menantu yang sempurna, selain tampan dia juga sangat sopan, pikirnya bahagia. "Kalau begitu, Baa-san percayakan Naruto padamu, Sasuke-kun" tambahnya lagi dengan suara nyaris terpekik.

Naruto menganga dengan mata membola sempurna. Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan Kaa-sannya ini? Naruto bukanlah pacar si Uchiha itu, dan lagi… apa maksud perkataan Kushina? Apa dia pikir Naruto dan Sasuke akan menikah, hah?!

Dia sungguh gagal paham.

"Terima kasih, Kushina-baasan. Saya berjanji tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Anda"

Kaki Naruto gatal ingin menendang wajah Sasuke!

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N : **Hallo semua, selamat akhir pekan! #smile

Thanks banget untuk kalian yang masih menung-… Umm, masih adakah yang menunggu? #celingakCelinguk. Okweh, saya tahu ini sangat terlambat, tapi saya usahakan untuk tetap update. Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya!

Dan dibawah ini adalah nama readers2 yang tidak akan terlupakan…

**rose namikaze | Ale Genoveva | Kris hanhun | Nohara Rin(titik)chan | kaiLa wu |block66 | Arina Marioka | shin(titik)sakura(titik)11 | hayato | Dwi341 | nene20 | Sapphireskyeyes | No-VIZ HB | Aiko Vallery | Jasmine DaisynoYuki | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | saphire always for onyx | Hyull | skyblue | Yoona Ramdanii | SNlop |Dewi15 | AprilianyArdeta | ZeeZeee | winteraries | zadita uchiha | Guest1 | Guest2 | choikim1310**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama…**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

**Review?**


End file.
